Roses of Heart
by GabiHilario
Summary: Bella todos os dias está na entrada no parque com sua habitual cesta de rosas, essa é a única fonte de dinheiro para alimentar sua família e conseguir pagar o tratamento de sua mãe. Edward, trabalha em frente ao parque e a observa sempre fascinado com o jeito e sorrisos da garota, mas ao ficar frente a frente com ela percebe que ela esconde muito atrás de seus genuínos sorrisos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Isabella**

Olhava mais uma vez a minha mãe na cama e tentava pensar em algo que fizesse a renda de casa aumentar, os custos dos remédios e tratamento da doença dela cresceram de uma forma que para a nossa família era trágica, eu e minha irmã mais nova cuidávamos do jardim da melhor forma possível para que as rosas ficassem lindas e eu pudesse vender, essa era a única forma de ter dinheiro, eu nunca pude ir a faculdade e hoje em dia alguém apenas formado do ensino médio não consegue emprego em lugar algum, a venda de flores não rendia muito dinheiro as dava para alimentar nos três e pagar mais uma parte do tratamento de minha mãe, ela tinha câncer e como demorou um pouco para ir ao medico e descobrir o que tinha, a doença já havia avançado um pouco, ela ainda poderia sobreviver e eu tinha esperança nisso, Com ela de cama eu tinha que cuidar de tudo, inclusive de Luísa, minha irmã mais nova, ela tinha seus 7 anos e me ajudava em tudo, eu via todas as noites ela chorar na beirada de sua cama enquanto orava para que nossa mãe fosse salva, eu tentava a ajudar e queria que ela entendesse que ficaria tudo bem, mas nem eu mesma sabia se ficaria tudo bem.

Levantei da pequena parte da cama de casal de minha mãe onde eu estava sentada velando seu sono, dei um delicado beijo na testa dela e sai do quarto indo até a cozinha pegar a já tão conhecida cesta de rosas que já estava completamente pronta em cima da mesa e fui para o Central Park, várias pessoas que trabalhavam próximo do meu habitual ponto de venda já me conheciam e sempre compravam as minhas rosas, mas nenhuma delas sabia o real motivo por eu estar ali, eles sempre viam a Isabella cheia de sorrisos que fingia sempre ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, quem me via de fora pensava que eu era uma pessoa completamente feliz e eu preferiria continuar assim, não queria a pena deles, queria apenas vender minhas rosas.

–*-

 **Edward**

Como todos os dias ela estava ali, toda sorridente como sempre, eu poderia ficar horas olhando pela janela, olhando para ela, desde que a empresa abriu uma nova franquia em frente ao central park e eu comecei a trabalhar ali eu a observava, todos os dias ela estava no mesmo lugar com a mesma cesta cheia de rosas vermelhas, com sorrisos destinados a qualquer um que chegasse próximo a ela, ficava lá até tarde da noite e sempre que eu a via indo embora percebia que sua cesta estava vazia, não sabia se ela fazia isso por gostar ou por necessidade, só sabia que eu queria conhece-la, queria saber mais sobre ela, depois de meses a observando pela janela parecia que se não a visse ali no seu lugar habitual o dia não faria sentido, já virava parte da minha rotina, era como se eu a conhecesse a minha vida toda, mas só sabia seu nome, todos da empresa a conheciam, alguns compravam as rosas dela todos os dias mas ninguém sabia me informar nada sobre ela.

Seu sorriso era capaz de iluminar todo o parque, seu cabelo castanho sempre preso em um rabo de cavalo ou em um coque, hoje estavam soltos, caindo livremente pelas suas costas, ela era linda, eu não cansava de admira-la, era como um vicio. Na hora do almoço resolvi ir até ela, enquanto chegava perto a ela percebi com mais facilidade do que do prédio suas feições, ela tinha um sorriso que chegava a ser meio infantil, mas seus traços e seu corpo mostravam que ela não era mais uma criança, seus olhos que quando cheguei mais perto percebi que eram de um castanho meio mel

– Olá Senhor, gostaria de uma rosa? – sua voz harmoniosa falou para mim e soou como musica para os meus ouvidos, mas percebi que seu sorriso não chegava aos seus lindos olhos, eu sabia ler as pessoas bem, seus olhos expressavam dor e sofrimento, fiquei tão instigado com o seu olhar que não consegui responder sua pergunta, apenas fiquei admirando ela, e tentando inutilmente de alguma forma descobrir o porquê de seus olhos demostrarem tanta tristeza - Senhor? – perguntou novamente e eu sai de meus devaneios

– Olá, desculpe, quando são?

– Dois dólares cada – falou olhando para a cesta e voltando para mim com aquele sorriso que de longe eu acreditava ser tão real

– Quero todas – falei tirando a carteira do meu bolso

– O que? – falou não acreditando, havia ainda varias flores, umas trinta eu diria

– Eu quero todas

– Senhor isso vai ficar muito caro – falou meio nervosa

– Edward, me chame de Edward – falei e ela assentiu sem falar nada – Quantas rosas ainda tem na cesta?

– Trinta e cinco – falou e eu fiz uma conta rápida e tirei uma nota de cem reais da carteira a entregando, sabia que ficaria mais barato que isso, porem uma de minhas perguntas meio que foi respondia pelo seu olhar, ela não fazia isso porque queria, fazia por necessidade

– Você realmente quer todas? – falou olhando para a nota e depois para mim

– Sim – disse calmamente

– Só um minuto – ela disse e se ajoelhou pegando uma fita no bolso de seu macacão e colocou em volta das flores fazendo um lindo buque e me entregou pegando a nota – Irei pegar seu troco

– Não é necessário – falei sorrindo e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente

– Você já me ajudou muito apenas comprando tudo, eu irei pegar seu troco

– Fique para você Isabella

– Como sabe meu nome?

– Todos sabem seu nome na minha empresa, eles comentam bastante sobre você – falei e ela abaixou os olhos corando de uma maneira tão linda que eu queria poder segurar seus rostos entre minhas mãos e ficar a observando pra sempre – Preciso voltar ao trabalho, te vejo amanhã

– Obrigada mais uma vez Senhor Edward, você não faz a mínima ideia do quanto me ajudou hoje

– Não foi nada, tenha um ótimo dia – falei e sai de perto dela sorrindo comigo mesmo, eu iria descobrir os mistérios por trás daquela garota, eu precisava descobrir.

 _Devo continuar a postar historia? comentem!_

 _beijoss, gabi :*_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bella POV**

Olhava para aquela nota na minha mão e sentia os meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, ninguém nunca tinha tido essa iniciativa antes, de comprar todas as minhas rosas, ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como aquilo me ajudaria, já havia vendido muitas rosas antes daquelas e eu sabia que se fosse em casa buscar mais conseguiria muito dinheiro hoje, quase o de dois dias, sorri e arrumei minha bolsa passando ela pelo meu pescoço e deixando ao lado do meu corpo, guardei o dinheiro dentro da bolsa e peguei minha cesta correndo para casa, eu morava a apenas alguns quarteirões do Central Park, em uma casa antiga que era de minha vó antes dela falecer, antes de morarmos ali e de minha mãe adoecer morávamos de aluguel em uma casa um pouco maior, mas após o baque da morte da vovó e da doença de minha mãe dentro de um curto período de tempo não tínhamos mais dinheiro o bastante para cuidar de casa, de minha mãe e ainda pagar aluguel, éramos as únicas parentes vivas, então a pequena casa de minha avó havia ficado para nós.

Entrei em casa esbaforida e corri para o quarto da minha mãe, ela estava sentada na cama assistindo tv e comendo uma maça que todos os dias eu deixo ao lado de sua cama antes de ir trabalhar

– Boa tarde mamãe – falei sorrindo e indo beijar sua cabeça, pela doença, minha mãe teve que raspar a cabeça a mais ou menos 3 meses, ela continuava linda e eu adorava ver que nem por isso ela se abateu, me dava uma força a mais para continuar

– Boa tarde meu amor, chegou cedo aconteceu algo – ela disse sorrindo passando a mão no meu rosto

– Um homem veio até mim agora de pouco e comprou todas as rosas que eu ainda tinha na cesta, vim buscar mais

– Não é melhor ficar em casa e descansar? Você já vendo o tanto que você vende normalmente

– Não é melhor eu conseguir mais dinheiro? Eu quero apenas o melhor para nos três – falei e me levantei dando um delicado beijo na sua testa – Eu te amo

– Também te amo – falou me dando um beijo na bochecha e eu corri para o jardim, escolhi as rosas mais bonitas e reguei as outras, assim que estavam todas prontas e sem espinhos coloquei na minha cesta e fui para a sala, peguei o potinho que eu guardava o dinheiro e depositei ali tudo que eu tinha ganhado hoje colocando a bolsa novamente ao lado do meu corpo, parei na ponta do corretor e gritei para minha mãe uma despedida que foi respondida prontamente, estava quase no meu ponto de venda quando fui parada por um homem que parecia desesperado:

– Graças a Deus você esta aqui – falou e eu o olhei arqueando as sobrancelhas – Eu sempre te vejo vendendo as rosas e hoje é meu aniversario de casamento, sempre achei suas rosas lindas e hoje vim comprar para fazer uma surpresa para minha esposa que por incrível que pareça trabalha comigo, mas você não estava aqui

– Desculpe Senhor, eu havia vendido todas as rosas e fui buscar mais, quantas o senhor vai querer?

– Vou precisar de 12 para a minha surpresa, mas vou levar 15 caso aconteça algum acidente

– São trinta dólares – falei pegando suas rosas e entregando a ele, que me deu o meu dinheiro – Muito obrigada

– Obrigado você, suas rosas são lindas – falou sorrindo e eu sorri de volta enquanto ele ia embora, fiquei ali até as seis e por incrível que pareça consegui vender todas as 40 rosas que eu havia levado, o dia de hoje rendeu tanto, eu agracia a Deus mentalmente a cada rosa que eu ia vendendo, assim que sai fui até o mercado e comprei algumas coisas que estavam faltando em casa, apenas o essencial para que pudéssemos passar a semana e algumas frutas, fui para casa com um sorriso no rosto, cheguei lá e abri a porta olhando em volta e vendo Luísa na sala assistindo algum desenho sentada no chão

– Cheguei – falei sorrindo e ela virou para mim com um sorriso enorme

– Olá Bella, como foi o seu dia? – ela levantou do chão e veio para a cozinha comigo me abraçando enquanto eu guardava as comidas

– Maravilhoso baixinha, vendi por dois dias – falei a pegando no colo e a girando

– Mas eu coloquei rosas para apenas um dia na sua cesta – falou me olhando confusa

– Sim, mas um homem veio até mim no horário do almoço e comprou todas as 35 rosas que ainda restantes, eu já estava nervosa por ter vendido apenas 5 mas ele veio e me entregou até mais dinheiro do que eu precisava e não quis nem pegar o troco

– Isso é maravilhoso Bella! Iremos poder ter mais dinheiro pro tratamento de mamãe

– Sim, hoje eu gastei um pouco no mercado e vou ter que separar uma parte para as contas mas vou colocar todo o resto na caixinha – falei, a caixinha da sala era onde eu colocava todo o dinheiro que sobrava depois de nos alimentar e pagar as contas de casa e no final do mês entregávamos a caixinha no hospital para pagar mais uma parte do tratamento de minha mãe – Você já tomou banho? – questionei a ela

– Ainda não, estava esperando você chegar – falou e eu sorri a colocando no chão e dando um tapinha na bunda dela

– Então vai, vou acabar de arrumar as coisas aqui e vou te colocar para dormir, amanhã você acorda cedo

– Tudo bem Bells – falou e me abraçou saindo correndo, acabei de guardar tudo que eu tinha comprado hoje e fui até o quarto de minha mãe, ela estava novamente sentada e assistia uma novela que passava, mas seu olhar estava desfocado, como se ela estivesse em outro universo, sentei ao seu lado e dei um beijo na sua bochecha e ela piscou saindo dos seus pensamentos e se virou para mim

– Desculpe querida, estava com a cabeça longe – falou fazendo carinho no meu cabelo

– Acabei de chegar mamãe – falei sorrindo – Como a senhora esta?

– Na mesma forma, nenhuma melhora e nenhuma piora

– Você irá melhor logo, se preciso eu vendo as rosas e tento arrumar um trabalho a noite limpando escritórios ou algo do tipo

– Você já se esforça muito meu amor, você já tem seu emprego e cuida de mim e de sua irma, sua cabeça já deve estar sobrecarregada

– Eu apenas quero ver você bem logo, não é esforço algum – falei a abraçando apertado

– Você já faz muito meu bebe – me abraçou apertado e ficamos assim por um tempo, apenas curtindo aquele abraço tão quente e aconchegante – Descanse Bella, você trabalhou em dobro hoje

– Tudo bem, mas antes – falei e estendi meu braço pegando o seu medicamento e lhe entregando com um copo de água – beba

– Eu posso beber sozinha querida – falou emburrada e colocou o comprimido na boca engolindo

– Sei que sim, mas gosto de cuidar de você – falei pegando seu copo e me levantei para que ela se deita-se e assim que ela estava coberta fui até ela e dei um beijo demorado na sua testa – Tenha bons sonhos

– Você também, de um beijo em Luísa por mim – falou e eu apenas assenti apagando a luz antes de sair do seu quarto e fechar a porta.

Fui até o quarto de Luísa e ela já estava arrumando sua cama para deitar, fiquei na porta a observando, ela havia crescido tanto, ela se virou e ao me ver ali, abriu um sorriso enorme

– Eu achei que você não iria vir – falou e veio pra perto de mim e eu a peguei no colo

– Claro que eu ia vim querida, eu sempre venho – falei e a coloquei na cama cobrindo ela e dei dois beijos na sua testa – Um meu e um da mamãe – expliquei e ela riu beijando minha bochecha

– Boa noite Bells – falou e eu sorri

– Boa noite bebe – falei me levantando

– Eu já tenho 7 anos, não sou mais bebe

– Você é a casula, vai ser sempre a bebe – falei sorrindo e ela riu também – Até amanha Lu

– Ate – falou virando de lado e abraçando seu ursinho de pelúcia

Assim como no quarto de Reneé eu apaguei a luz antes de sair, eu fazia isso todos os dias, me deixava feliz cuidar delas, ser útil para a casa, cuidar para que minha mãe ficasse bem. Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho quente descansando todos os meus músculos, saindo logo em seguida e colocando um pijama de calor e indo me deitar.

 _Eai, o que acharam? Me contem nos reviews, irei postar mais dois capítulos ainda hoje, fiquem de olho_

 _Bjsss, gabi._


	3. Capítulo 3

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma angustia no meu peito que eu não sabia distinguir o que era, mas ignorei, eu não poderia ficar pensando nisso, me levantei e coloquei uma roupa qualquer, prendi meus cabelos e fui para o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal, decidi hoje sair um pouco antes do horário normal para ver se eu conseguia vender um pouco mais de rosas, fui calmamente até a cozinha e encontrei Lu arrumando as rosas na minha cesta enquanto dançava ao som de uma música que tocava baixinho ao fundo, fui até ela a pegando no colo e beijando sua bochecha varias vezes:

– Bom dia Bella – ela falou animada dando um beijo na minha bochecha antes de eu a colocar no chão novamente

– Bom dia querida, vai ficar em casa hoje? – perguntei tomando um copo de água e comendo umas torradas que estavam prontas em cima da mesa

– Sim, irei cuidar da mamãe – falou sorrindo orgulhosa de si mesma

– Ótimo, vou trabalhar, quando a mamãe acordar de café a ela e não se esqueça dos remédios, você pode fazer isso por mim? – questionei parando na sua frente e ela assentiu

– Por que você vai mais cedo hoje?

– Preciso arrumar mais dinheiro, quem sabe eu indo mais cedo eu consigo mais do que o normal não é?

– Sim, tenha um bom dia Bella

– Você também amorzinho – falei e dei um beijo na sua testa pegando a cesta de rosas que repousava em cima da mesa e fui para o meu lugar de sempre, o dia estava bonito, o sol brilhava e o céu estava completamente azul e sem nuvens, parei no meu lugar habitual e olhei o movimento, algumas pessoas que me viram chegar vinham até mim apenas me cumprimentar ou comprar uma rosa ou duas, conforme as horas iam passando e as rosas acabando meu sorriso ficava maior, eu estava vendendo tão bem ultimamente, essas pessoas não faziam ideia do quanto isso era importante para mim e o quanto aquilo iria ajudar tanto a mim como a minha família, eu penso que alguns deles acham que eu vendo rosas apenas pra passar o tempo ou porque gosto do ramo.

Era hora do almoço e tinha apenas três rosas na minha cesta e como eu vendia bastante esse horário resolvi ir em casa pegar mais, peguei meu celular – um dos mais simples – e disquei o número de casa, pouco tempo depois escutei a doce voz da minha irmã no outro lado da linha

– Alô?

– Lu, é a Bella

– Oi Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, apenas estou sem rosas, tem como ir separando algumas para eu trazer? – questionei

– Claro, você vem buscar agora?

– Sim, já estou indo – falei e comecei a andar pra fora do parque

– Ok, vou arrumar, beijinhos

– Beijo querida – falei e tirei o celular do ouvido indo desliga-lo, estava distraída guardando o celular na bolsa que nem prestei atenção no sinal, como a rua perto de casa quase nunca tem carro atravessei sem olhar para os lados arrumando minha bolsa no ombro quando escuto barulhos de pneus freando e um impacto na minha perna esquerda, não consegui gritar de susto, apenas senti meu corpo caindo e a escuridão me tomando.

–*-

 **Edward**

Havia saído mais cedo para almoçar já que meu colega pediu para eu trocar meu horário de almoço com ele, na volta para a empresa estava com a cabeça longe e não percebi a garota atravessando a rua sem olhar para os lados, freei o carro o mais rápido possível mas não a tempo de não acerta-la, vi-a caindo e desci do carro correndo, a rua estava meio vazia mas as pessoas que viram o que aconteceu vieram correndo para perto de nos, uma já chamava a ambulância, ao chegar perto reconheci os cabelos castanhos sedosos que agora estavam jogados no chão ao lado de seu rosto com vários fios escapando do seu rabo de cavalo, seus olhos permaneciam fechados e eu percebi que por causa da batida – ou do susto – ela havia desmaiado, eu acabava de atropelar a minha garota das rosas, caralho, por que logo hoje eu tinha que não prestar atenção no transito? Eu havia a observado hoje, o seu sorriso estava ainda mais bonito com a luz do sol, mesmo de longe eu percebia que como o seu jeito doce de tratar as pessoas melhorava o dia delas. Balancei a cabeça espantando os pensamentos, ela estava desmaiada na minha frente e eu pensando sobre sua beleza, fui ao lado de sua cabeça e dei delicados tapinhas no seu rosto

– Isabella – falei e dei mais alguns tapinhas – Acorde por favor

– A ambulância esta chegando senhor – a senhora ao meu lado falou e apontou para a grande van que acabava de virar a esquina e vinha em nossa direção parando ao nosso lado, levantei e comecei a explicar a um dos paramédicos sobre o que havia acontecido enquanto o restante dos homens colocavam a Isabella na van

– Eu gostaria de acompanha-la, vou segui-los com o meu carro

– Tudo bem senhor – ele falou e entrou na van, andei rapidamente até o meu carro e sai atrás da ambulância, minhas mãos tremiam, eu tinha medo de algo mais grave ter acontecido, eu sabia que o impacto não havia sido tão grande já que eu freei e por pouco ela não saiu intacta mas mesmo assim eu estava nervoso, com medo, não conhecia nada dela, eu queria mas não havia nenhuma forma que eu pudesse avisar a família dela sobre o ocorrido. A van parou em um dos principais hospitais de NY e todos os paramédicos desceram e logo tiraram a maca dela de dentro, ela tinha os olhos abertos e olhava para tudo confusa, desci do meu carro o trancando rapidamente e corri até onde ela estava

– Isabella, me desculpa, eu tentei frear, mas foi tudo rápido demais – falei nervoso passando a mão pelos meus cabelos

– Ei, não se culpe, eu que estava destraida e não olhei para os dois lados, esta tudo bem

Antes que eu pudesse responder um paramédico interrompeu nossa conversa informando que a levaria para fazer os exames gerais e saber quais foram as consequências desse semi atropelamento, digamos assim, apenas assenti e virei para ela

– Faça os exames ok? Você tem o numero para que eu possa avisar sua família sobre o que aconteceu?

– Não avise elas agora, elas vão ficar mais preocupadas se não puderem falar comigo, espere eu voltar dos exames, por favor

– Tudo bem, como quiser – falei e ela assentiu virando para o paramédico como se dissesse que estava pronta para ir e ele assentiu levando a maca dela para dentro daquele enorme hospital

Me sentei na cadeira do lado de fora e suspirei colocando meus cotovelos nos meus joelhos e enterrando meu rosto entre a palma de minhas mãos suspirando, eu estava ainda mais intrigado para conhecer mais dessa mulher, entender quais são seus problemas e acima de tudo, ajuda-la, será que eu estava ficando doido ao estar tão preocupado com uma quase desconhecida?

 _Segundo capítulo do dia, vocês já podem me amar hahahah e ainda tem mais um vindo por ai, espero que estejam gostando e que me contem nos reviews a opinião de vocês_

 _Bjsss,gabi._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Isabella**

Eu olhava em volta daquele quarto branco, um medico – que tinha falado seu nome mas eu não me importei em gravar – fazia uma tala no meu pé enquanto dizia o que eu não poderia fazer no próximo mês

— Terá que tomar alguns remédios também e principalmente não ficar de pé ou andar muito, descanso absoluto – falou e na última parte eu levantei me sentando na cama o mais rápido possível e arregalei meus olhos

— Não isso não, pelo amor de Deus, eu preciso trabalhar e eu trabalho em pé – falei desesperada passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo

— Não será possível Senhorita Swan, eu sinto muito, o seu acidente não foi ao todo grave, mas a sua perna está quebrada e quanto mais você ficar em pé mais demorara para seu osso colar

— Eu não me importo com isso, posso ficar com isso para sempre, mas não vou deixar de trabalhar

— Isso não será possível Isabella, isso só causará problemas para si mesma.

— Prefiro causar problemas para mim mesma do que deixar minha família na mão – falei e olhei para o meu pé – Já posso ir?

— Sim senhorita, o Senhor Cullen está a esperando no lado de fora da sala, tenha uma boa melhora e volte daqui um mês para vermos a sua perna e te peço mais uma vez, não se esforce

— Obrigada – falei ignorando a última parte e me levantei, fui andando com o calcanhar e bem devagar até chegar próximo a ele, eu tinha um grande curativo na minha testa onde por baixo havia apenas dois pontos e o gesso, mas tirando isso estava bem, assim que estava próxima a ele, ele ergueu sua cabeça e focou seu olhar em mim, logo depois olhando para a minha perna, percebendo que estava difícil para mim andar, veio me ajudar, passou meu braço pelo seu pescoço e me segurou pela cintura mantendo a maior parte do meu peso sobre si – Não precisa de tudo isso, eu estou bem – falei corando, mesmo precisando, não estava acostumada com as pessoas tomando conta de mim, esse era o meu papel

— Claro que precisa, se não fosse por mim você estaria na sua casa sem perna quebrada, sem cabeça com pontos e não precisaria parar de trabalhar

— Eu não pararei de trabalhar e são apenas dois pontos – falei calmamente e ele olhou para mim parando de andar assim que passamos pelas grandes portas daquele hospital

— Como assim não parara de trabalhar? Você precisa, isso é para o seu bem – falou indignado ignorando totalmente a parte que eu contava a quantidade de pontos que eu havia levado

— Eu sei que sim, mas não posso parar de trabalhar, posso pegar minha bolsa? – falei apontando pro seu ombro onde minha bolsa agora estava

—Sim, Desculpe – falou me entregando e eu agradeci apenas com um gesto de cabeça, fomos em silencio até seu carro e ele abriu a porta me ajudando a subir e indo para o lado do motorista – Onde você mora? – questionou ligando o carro e dando partida

— Me deixe no mesmo lugar que tudo aconteceu, por favor – falei baixinho e me perguntei se ele sequer escutou

— Isabella eu perguntei onde você mora, eu já causei problemas demais para você, me deixe pelo menos ir para casa com a mente limpa que você não se machucara ainda mais

— Um quarteirão depois de onde tudo aconteceu – falei e suspirei – Uma pequena casa amarela – ele apensa assentiu e eu aproveitei para pegar meu celular e ligar para a minha irmã, no segundo toque ela já atendeu

— BELLA? É VOCE? ONDE VOCE ESTÁ?

— Calma Lu, eu estou bem, apenas aconteceu algumas coisas, mas assim que eu chegar em casa eu explico

— Bella, você está mesmo bem? Faz três horas que você ligou dizendo que já estava vindo para casa – falou e percebi que ela ia começar a chorar

— Amorzinho, não chore, eu estou bem, já estou chegando em casa, por favor não fique preocupada eu estou bem – falei e ouvi um fungo no outro lado da linha

— Ta bom Bella, estou te esperando, eu te amo

— Eu te amo também meu amor, já já eu chego em casa, beijo

— Beijo – ela disse e desligou o telefone e eu suspirei apertando a ponte do meu nariz

— Algum problema? – Edward, que até agora estava em silencio, perguntou

— Deixei minha irmã preocupada, liguei para ela dizendo eu ia para casa antes de ser atropelada

— Então a culpa dela estar preocupada é minha, não sua

— Pare de ser culpar, por favor, nós dois estávamos desligados, ninguém tem culpa – falei e ele não disse mais nada por alguns minutos

— Estou curioso, como fará para trabalhar se você precisa de repouso?

— Simples, eu faço repouso a noite, eu preciso trabalhar.

— Não você não precisa e nem vai trabalhar, você não pode, isso será pior para você

— Será pior para mim se eu não trabalhar – falei e o assunto morreu, estava cansada, não sabia como faria para trabalhar, não sabia como iria andar até o parque, mas nunca admitiria isso, a dor da minha perna estava passando porém ainda assim era incomodo, só por eu ter andado do hospital até o carro, penso como ficará amanhã quando eu ficar o dia todo em pé vendendo rosas, mas eu não podia não vender, eu não podia deixar a casa sem dinheiro, a Lu sem comida e principalmente, não podia não ter dinheiro para o tratamento de minha mãe, suspirei, eram tantos problemas e cada vez parecia que estavam maior, mais problemas entrando naquela bolha de problemas que me rodeava,

— Quer compartilhar o que tanto ronda na sua cabeça? – ele perguntou depois de me ouvir suspirar mais uma vez

— Apenas problemas, muitos problemas

— Quer me contar quais são esses? – ele falou e ao fim da rua avistei minha casa e soltei um mínimo sorriso

— Não vale a pena, cada um tem os seus problemas e temos que aprender a viver com eles

— Você tem razão, mas as vezes eu acho que conversar sobre eles é melhor, tirar um pouco do peso dos seus ombros

— Eu não posso tirar o peso dos meus ombros Edward, eu preciso aguentar firme, apenas isso – falei e olhei pro seu rosto, ele parecia muito frustrado, mas não me importei muito – Ali – apontei para minha casa – ali que eu moro – falei e ele estacionou o carro bem em frente a minha casa e antes que eu pudesse virar para agradece-lo pela carona percebi que ele já havia descido do carro e circulava ele vindo para o meu lado e abrindo a porta me estendendo a mão

— Não achou que eu deixaria você andar sozinha até a porta, achou?

— Na verdade sim – preferi não mentir – Não estou acostumada com isso – falei segurando sua mão e sendo puxada delicadamente para perto dele

— Com cavalheirismo? – questionou

— Com ser cuidada – disse a verdade, ele provavelmente não entendeu mesmo então

— É bom ser cuidado as vezes – falou e eu assenti em silencio, assim que paramos em frente a porta eu abri a bolsa procurando as chaves mas antes que eu achasse ele bateu na porta que foi aberta quase no mesmo segundo e minha irmã apareceu pulando em cima de mim e quase me derrubando no chão se não fosse por Edward que ainda me segurava pela cintura

— BELLA, O QUE ACONTECEU? – ela gritou quando viu o gesso na minha perna e o curativo na minha testa

— Eu fui o culpado, desculpe mocinha – Edward chamou sua atenção para ele e estendeu sua outra mão para ela – sou Edward Cullen e você?

— Luisa, mas pode me chamar de Lu – falou apertando a mão dele – O que aconteceu?

— Eu sem querer atropelei a sua irmã, mas foi de leve, eu tentei parar mas ela estava muito próxima

— Bella, o que eu disse sobre olhar pros dois lados antes de atravessar? – disse brava e eu quis rir de sua carinha, mas preferi abrir minha boca fingindo estar chocada

\- Eu sou a irmã mais velha, você deveria estar tomando bronca de mim – falei e ela riu

— Tudo bem Bells, só não faça mais isso por favor, me deixou preocupada – falou me abraçando e meio que abraçando o Edward também

— Desculpe querida, como está a mamãe?

— Tomou os remédios e dormiu, não contei a ela que você disse que vinha e não veio, não queria preocupa-la

— Fez certo Lu, agora eu já estou em casa – falei e virei pro Edward – Obrigada pela carona, até algum dia

— Não precisa agradecer e me desculpe mais uma vez pelo acidento, nos vemos em breve – falou e deu um beijo na minha testa indo até o carro

— Ele é seu namorado? – Lu perguntou

— Não, eu quase nunca falei com ele, apenas um dia quando ele comprou minhas flores, por que?

— Ele parece gostar de você – riu escondendo o rostinho na mão e entrou comigo atrás, andei bem devagar até o sofá e coloquei minha perna em cima da mesinha de centro e me virei para ela que tinha uma carinha de preocupada

— O que foi?

— Como você irá vender as rosas com o pé engessado? – perguntou a única coisa que eu não tinha resposta, chamei ela com a mão e ela veio até mim deitando a cabeça no meu ombro

— Eu não sei ainda querida, mas eu vou dar um jeito – falei e beijei sua testa delicadamente.

 _Último capítulo do dia, mas não se preocupem, até o fim da semana eu venho com mais três capítulos, quero postar todos que eu tenho pronto logo para voltar a escrever hahahah até algum dia, bjss gabi._


	5. Capítulo 5

Eu acordei no dia seguinte com o meu plano pronto na cabeça, eu nunca deixaria Isabella andar até o parque e ficar o dia todo em pé com a perna engessada por minha culpa, eu havia causado o acidente então eu teria que ajudar na recuperação, não faço isso por culpa, mas sim porque eu queria ajuda-la, queria poder a pegar nos meus braços e proteger de todo o mal, ela não percebia, mas eu já tinha percebido que por baixo daquela armadura havia uma garota fragilizada quase gritando por ajuda e isso era o único jeito de eu ajuda-la agora, levantei-me e caminhei calmamente até o banheiro que era alojado no meu quarto, tomei um banho para tirar um pouco do cansaço do corpo e me troquei, fiz minha higiene matinal e apenas passei a mão nos meus cabelos tentando arruma-los, peguei tudo que precisava e praticamente corri para fora do meu apartamento apertando o botão do elevador e enquanto eu esperava ele chegar peguei meu celular enviando uma mensagem ao meu colega de trabalho avisando que eu iria atrasar um pouco, entrei no elevador assim que ele parou no meu andar e esperei chegar na garagem, entrei no meu carro e parti para a casa de Bella.

Minhas mãos suavam enquanto eu dirigia, ela podia achar que eu estava invadindo seu espaço, mas eu não podia deixa-la sem ajuda agora, assim que parei na frente de sua casa eu respirei fundo 3 vezes dentro do carro antes de descer e ir até sua porta, fiquei parado estralando os dedos de minha mão até que eu me acalmasse, depois de quase 2 minutos apenas parado finalmente bati na porta

— SÓ UM MINUTINHO – gritaram de lá de dentro e eu reconheci a voz da pequena irmã de Isabella, aguardei até que ela veio e abriu a porta para mim – Oi moço, você é o Edward não? – perguntou com um sorriso infantil e eu assenti

— Oi Lu, como está hoje?

— Bem e você? Veio ver a Bells? – questionou e eu assenti

— Sim pras duas perguntas – falei e ela abriu mais a porta me puxando pela mão

— Vem senta aqui comigo, ela já vem – ela disse e se sentou no sofá pegando uma xícara em cima da mesinha de centro e voltou a se concentrar no desenho que passava no pequeno televisor que elas tinham na sala, estava um pouco envergonhado por estar ali então coloquei a mão no bolso e olhei em volta, a casa era pequena, mas bem ajeitadinha, tinha algumas fotos espalhadas sobre a grande – e aparentava ser antiga – estante da sala, me aproximei das fotos e comecei as observa-las, a maioria parecia ser de Isabella e Lu com uma mulher jovem, que parecia ser sua mãe, sorri em uma foto onde podia ver que as duas já estavam maiorzinhas e os seus rostos estavam cobertos de chocolate e um sorriso banguela da parte de Bella e uma careta de Lu tentando lamber o chocolate que estava no seu nariz

— Isso já faz alguns anos, sinto falta dessa época – Uma voz falou atrás de mim e eu me virei assustado percebendo que era Isabella parada atrás de mim já perfeitamente pronta com uma jardineira larga na perna que permitia que seu gesso ficasse parcialmente escondido e usava uma blusa larguinha bem gasta – O que faz aqui Edward?

— Eu vim conversar com você e preciso que aceite a minha proposta de te ajudar

— Eu não preciso de ajuda – ela respondeu cruzando os seus braços sobre o seu peito e abaixou um pouco os ombros.

— Sim, você precisa e eu quero te ajudar.

— Qual sua proposta? – questionou e antes que eu pudesse falar ela me cortou – Já digo que posso não aceitar, eu apenas irei ouvir, você não tem obrigação de me ajudar Edward.

— Você irá aceitar – falei firme – Eu quero apenas te levar para o parque para que não fique andando muito e na volta eu te trazia de volta...

— Só isso? Ótimo, achei que seria algo mais absurdo, eu posso aceitar isso – falou me cortando novamente.

— Eu ainda não acabei Isabella – continuei e ela voltou seu olhar para mim

— Vocês podem conversar lá na cozinha? Eu to tentando ver meu desenho – Lu falou e eu apenas assenti

— Desculpe querida – Bella falou e foi até ela devagar por conta da perna e deu um beijo na sua testa – Venha falou – passando por mim e segurei pela cintura colocando um pouco do peso dela sobre mim para ajuda-la a andar – Isso não é necessário, são apenas uns 7 passos

— Mesmo assim – falei entrando na cozinha e a colocando sentada em uma cadeira e puxei outra colocando seu pé sobre ela, Isabella revirou os olhos com a minha reação e eu apenas ignorei – Continuando, Irei lhe entregar dois bancos alto que eu tenho no meu carro e você ficará sentada todo o tempo, eu irei te observar para saber se está seguindo nosso combinado.

— Desculpe, mas essa parte eu não poderei aceitar, ninguém compraria rosas de alguém que fica sentada no mesmo lugar, quando eu vendo eu gosto de andar um pouco.

— Mas Bella, dessa vez você terá que fazer isso, é a sua saúde que estamos falando, você precisa melhorar logo pra voltar pra sua zona de conforto habitual.

— Eu vou vender menos se eu fizer isso – ela falou quase chorando colocando as mãos no rosto, eu estava me sentindo péssimo por ela, queria abraça-la, conforta-la, suspirei e me abaixei na sua frente.

— Você não irá vender menos, eu sei que você tem os seus compradores fixos que todos os dias compram uma ou duas rosas, eles não irão parar de comprar suas lindas rosas apenas por você estar sentada, eu tenho certeza disso.

— Tudo bem, eu irei aceitar sua proposta, mas caso não de certo eu acho outra coisa pra fazer nesses dias para conseguir o dinheiro.

— Vai da certo, já está pronta?

— Só irei falar com minha mãe, já volto – falou e levantou indo calmamente para dentro do corredor, virei para sala novamente e vi que Lu me observava, quando nossos olhares se encontraram ela levantou do sofá e veio para perto de mim, abraçando minhas pernas.

— Obrigada por nos ajudar, ajudar a Bells – ela falou e eu me abaixei a puxando para um abraço sentindo seu cheirinho de criança, eu não a conhecia muito bem, mas uma parte de mim já adorava essa garota. Ela se soltou do meu abraço e sorriu voltando pra sala, fiquei parado no mesmo lugar ainda ajoelhado no chão até que escutei a voz de Bella:

— Vamos Edward? – levantei meu olhar e a vi vindo em minha direção e eu apenas assenti me levantando do chão e parando na sua frente

— Vamos.

Ela foi até a mesa e pegou a cesta dela já tão vista por mim com várias rosas vermelhas, uma mais linda que a outra, e voltou pro meu lado sorrindo de leve, andamos calmamente até a porta comigo ao seu lado.

— Tchau Lu, vou voltar com o Edward ok? Boa aula – falou e Lu virou pra gente sorrindo

— Tchau gente, até depois – sorriu e sorrimos de volta saindo da casa.

— Me de a cesta – falei depois de te-lá segurado pela cintura para que pudesse caminhar melhor sem sentir muita dor

— Por que? – perguntou me olhando confusa

— Para eu carregar – falei como se fosse obvio e ela abaixou a cabeça corada

— Não precisa Edward, não é pesada.

— Tudo bem então – falei e ficamos em silencio até pararmos em frente ao meu carro, abri a porta para ela e segurei a cesta para ela entrar e fui até o lado do motorista – Quer colocar alguma música? – perguntei quando sai de frente da sua casa em direção ao parque

— Não precisa, só se você quiser, eu não sou acostumada a ouvir musica e o caminho até o parque não é assim tão longe.

— é você tem razão – falei e depois disso o carro foi tomado pelo silencio, apenas o barulho calmo de nossas respirações eram ouvidos, nada mais, cada um estava na sua bolha.

Menos de cinco minutos depois eu já parava em frente ao parque, olhei para Bella e pedi para que ela ficasse no carro e ela apenas assentiu, sai e fui até o porta-malas e peguei os dois bancos, os levei até o lugar que ela ficava normalmente e arrumei os dois, um de frente pro outro e voltei para o carro abrindo a porta para ela e estendi minha mão para ela sair

— Obrigada – falou saindo e parando do meu lado – Pela carona e pela ajuda, Obrigada.

— Não precisa me agradecer, eu sou o culpado disso, então não vejo problemas em te ajudar – sorri e ela abaixou a cabeça corando.

Fui com ela até o lugar onde havia posto o banco e a ajudei a sentar, arrumando a sua perna no outro banco e colocando a cesta em cima dela.

— Você está confortável? – perguntei e ela assentiu revirando os olhos rindo.

— Sim Edward, vá trabalhar que você já deve estar extremamente atrasado por minha culpa – me empurrou e eu sorri indo pro meu carro, assim que sai de perto dela percebi que duas garotas chegaram para comprar rosas, e ela ainda dizia que não iria vender se ficasse sentada.

Como minha empresa era literalmente na frente do parque, deixei meu carro estacionado ali mesmo e atravessei a rua – olhando pros dois lados antes, não queria outro acidente envolvendo atropelamentos – e entrei na empresa, cumprimentei algumas pessoas e fui pro meu andar, entrando na minha sala, me sentei na cadeira e me virei para janela e foquei meu olhar em Bella, que agora sorria enquanto conversava com um casal, sorri sozinho e me virei pro meu computador ligando ele e me virei para janela novamente olhando para ela:

— Ah Isabella, quantos segredos você esconde? – perguntei para mim mesmo, antes de me focar completamente no meu trabalho.

 _ **Olá galera!**_

 _ **hoje vou postar 4 capítulos novos!**_

 _ **espero que gostem e espero reviews hahahah beijoss sz**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Isabella

— Muito obrigada, Tenha um bom dia – falei entregando o troco para a senhora e sorrindo o mais convincente que eu consegui, assim que ela foi embora e comecei a contar as rosas que faltavam, havia apenas 10 rosas dentro da cesta e levando em conta do horário eu estava vendendo muito bem .

Fiquei cantarolando uma música qualquer enquanto contemplava uma parte do parque onde as crianças brincavam, elas pareciam tão calmas, tão doces, sem problemas, eu queria voltar a minha infância por pelo menos um dia, para que eu pudesse me sentir assim novamente, tranquila, mas era só eu voltar a pensar por alguns minutos que logo todos os problemas voltavam para a minha mente.

— Um dólar pelos seus pensamentos – Escutei uma voz atrás de mim e me virei meio assustada e olhei para Edward que tinha seu costumeiro sorriso torto estampado no seu rosto

— Não é nada, apenas pensando na vida – Falei virando para frente e novamente focando meu olhar nas crianças ali perto.

— Por que está olhando para as crianças? – Questionou seguindo meu olhar

— Nada, apenas estava lembrando essa época sabe, na qual não tinha tantos problemas – falei abaixando meu rosto e toquei com a ponta dos dedos nas rosas vermelhas de um tom tão vibrante que ainda repousavam sobre a cesta.

— Quantas rosas ainda restam? – me perguntou sem falar ao menos uma palavra sobre o meu quase desabafo anterior

— Dez

— Eu quero todas – falou pegando a carteira no bolso de trás da calça, parecia um deja vú e eu sabia exatamente o porquê disso, porque aquilo realmente aconteceu a alguns dias atrás

— Não – falei firme e segurei a alça da cesta com as duas mãos para que ele não tentasse colocar o dinheiro na minha mão

— Por que não?

— Você já está me ajudando demais Edward, não vou permitir que você gaste seu dinheiro mais uma vez comigo por dó

— Não faço isso por dó Bella, em momento algum, eu apenas quero ajuda-la e sei que se eu te oferecer um cheque para isso você provavelmente não iria aceitar.

— Pode ter certeza que não iria mesmo, eu agradeço o que esta fazendo por mim Edward, mas vim pela segunda vez e comprar todas as minhas rosas sendo que não irá usa-las para nada me faz me sentir meio incapaz, eu irei vende-las em algum momento – disse com firmeza, eu me sentia péssima, ele não precisava me ajudar ainda mais, ele mal me conhecia

— Quem disse que eu não irei usa-las? Por favor, imagine que você não me conhece e eu sou um comprador como qualquer outro – falou fazendo um gesto como se mostrasse as outras pessoas do parque

— Tudo bem Edward, mas me prometa que não irá mais fazer isso – me dei por vencida e vi um sorriso enorme crescer no seu rosto – Lhe entreguei as rosas e ele me entregou as notas de dinheiro que tinha tirado da carteira

— Vem, vou leva-la para casa – falou sorrindo e com a cabeça indicou seu carro que continuava no mesmo lugar

— Você não está ocupado, está? Não quero tomar ainda mais seu tempo – falei e ele revirou os olhos e veio para o meu lado estendendo a mão para eu descer do banco, aceitei sua ajuda me apoiando no meu pé bom para ficar em pé e murmurei um agradecimento.

Ele colocou seu braço – que não estava com as rosas – sobre a minha cintura me ajudando a me locomover até o carro e no meio do caminho ele parou ao lado de um banco, onde uma senhora estava sentada sozinha passando a mão sobre a cabeça de seu cachorro, e se virou para mim

— Espere um minuto – falou e andou casualmente até a senhora lhe estendendo as rosas que tinha acabado de comprar, a moça ficou meio surpresa com o gesto, mas o agradeceu com um sorriso e lhe fez um doce carinho no rosto como se ela o conhecesse a muito tempo e estivessem se revendo naquele momento, meu coração parecia que ia pular do meu peito a qualquer momento, ele fazia tudo parecer tão simples e belo – Vamos – voltou ao meu lado e voltamos a nossa pequena caminhada até o carro comigo ainda escorada nele

— Você também fez isso da última vez? – questionei e ele me olhou interrogativo – Entregou as rosas a alguém aleatório – expliquei

— Não, aquele dia eu as coloquei em um vaso sobre a minha mesa, fiquei observando dia após dia até que todas estivessem secas, mas elas nunca perderam a sua beleza – falou e eu fiquei por um tempo observando sem conseguir dizer uma palavra, quem era esse homem? O que eu tinha feito de tão bom que merecia alguém assim como ele me ajudando? – Ficou surpresa? – questionou diante do meu silencio

— Um pouco – respondi sinceramente – Já que gosta de observar as rosas, por que hoje entregou para aquela senhora?

— Alguns gestos melhoram os dias das pessoas, então, por que não? – falou abrindo a porta do carro e me ajudando a entrar e indo até a porta do motorista e entrando também

— Vai deixar os bancos lá? – questionei percebendo que ele não iria voltar lá

— Acha que alguém irá rouba-los?

— Não sei, acho que não – Falei sinceramente.

— Então tudo bem, isso vai ser mais fácil do que guarda-los e quando voltarmos colocarmos lá novamente – falou e eu virei para ele emocionada.

— Me traria aqui com mais rosas ainda hoje?

— Claro que sim Bella, sempre vejo que quando suas rosas acabam você sai e volta um tempo depois com novas – falou e eu o olhei com a sobrancelha arqueada – O que?

— Você fica me olhando o dia todo? – questionei brincando, mas acho que ele não entendeu assim, pois arregalou os olhos e começou a corar.

— É que...hmm...Bella – ficou perdido nas palavras enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos

— Ei, calma, eu estava brincando – falei rindo e ele pareceu se acalmar e ligou o carro indo em direção a minha casa – Edward?

— Sim – falou virando para mim por alguns segundos, mas logo voltando a se concentrar na rua.

— Obrigada, por tudo, eu ainda acho que estou pedindo muito de você – falei rindo levemente – Obrigada de verdade, nunca na vida eu tive tanta ajuda como eu estou tendo de você agora.

— Não precisa agradecer, eu não estou fazendo isso por obrigação, eu realmente quero ajudar você, mesmo você recusando todas as tentativas de ajuda que eu te proponho – falou brincando e eu corei

— Apenas não estou acostumada com isso, eu sempre lutei para ter tudo com o meu suor e desde que você apareceu as coisas estão meio que descomplicando muito rápido e eu não estou acostumada com isso, sair da minha zona de conforto e receber tudo facilmente – falei olhando para as minhas mãos que repousavam no meu colo

— As coisas vão melhorar Bella, minha mãe sempre me dizia, quando você estiver passando por momentos difíceis simplesmente pare e respire fundo, pode demorar um pouco, mas as coisas sempre irão se resolver para quem merece e você merece – falou e eu assenti

— Eu realmente espero que esteja certo, talvez eu só tenha que esperar a chuva passar – falei olhando para a minha casa na qual ele tinha acabado de estacionar em frente.

(Escutem junto, por favor! : watch?v=TFYtAadKdxs)

— Ei, olhe para mim – ele falou puxando meu rosto delicadamente e olhou dentro dos meus olhos – Você não está mais sozinha nessa, não me importa que eu te conheci a uma semana ou um mês, não importa se você irá me xingar e recusar a cada fodido gesto de ajuda que eu vou oferecer, eu estou aqui e vou ficar, eu vou te ajudar a passar por tudo, seja lá o que seja o "tudo" que esteja passando, Eu estou aqui com você agora e vou continuar até eu ter certeza que você está bem e que o sol está brilhando novamente na sua vida, até que eu tenha certeza que a chuva não irá voltar e você ficara bem sem mim – falou sem desviar seus olhos dos meus em nenhum momento

Minhas vistas estavam embaçadas pelas lágrimas que surgiram, eu não sabia o que falar, eu não sabia como agir, eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos mais uma vez antes de me jogar nos seus braços e fazer uma coisa que há muito tempo eu não fazia na frente de ninguém, chorar, coloquei todos os problemas que rodavam a minha vida naquele choro, todas as lágrimas que eu reprimi desde que eu descobri a doença da minha mãe ou as lagrimas que eu guardei dentro de mim todas as vezes que eu não pude comprar um simples brinquedo para a minha irmã por não tem dinheiro suficiente, eu apenas deixei as minhas lagrimas ensoparem a camisa de Edward enquanto eu sentia suas mãos fazendo carinhos no meu cabelo.

— Eu estou aqui, pode chorar, tire tudo de dentro de você – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e me embalou me puxando um pouco mais pra perto dele, eu estava me sentindo acolhida, mesmo sendo meio desconfortável pela posição em que estávamos dentro do carro eu não me importava, eu apenas queria tirar um pouco de dentro de mim, me permiti continuar ali, encolhida e chorando dentro de seus grandes braços, dentro daquele abraço forte que me trazia uma estranha paz.

 ** _Segundo Capítulo do dia, tem mais dois fresquinhos vindo por ai ;)_**


	7. Capítulo 7

Edward

Eu não conseguia pensar em qualquer momento que eu já tenha passado na minha vida que seria comparado a esse, ter Bella nos meus braços, mesmo sendo por um motivo ruim, era maravilhoso, seu pequeno corpo parecia fazer parte do meu abraço, eu não queria que esse momento acabasse, queria poder tirar toda a dor que tinha dentro de seu coração, mas continuar mantendo ela entre meus braços.

Seus soluços foram parando aos poucos, eu senti sua mão apertar um pouco mais forte minha camisa quando ela virou um pouco o rosto e encostou sua testa no meu peito suspirando

— Me desculpe por essa cena – disse com a voz meio abafada pelo meu peito e eu apertei ela um pouco mais nos meus braços dando um delicado beijo na sua cabeça

— Eu disse que eu estaria aqui e isso também se diz respeito a ter um ombro amigo a sua disposição – falei delicadamente e senti-a assentir com a cabeça ainda encostada em mim – Eu quero te ajudar Bella, não recuse isso, por favor.

— Você é meu anjo? – ela perguntou e eu ri

— Acho que não, tenho alguns pecados que me impossibilitariam de ter esse titulo.

— Para mim você é – falou desencostando seu rosto do meu peito e me olhando nos olhos, seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelas lagrimas recém secas.

Levantei uma das minhas mãos e segurei seu rosto secando com a ponta do meu dedo uma última lagrima que caia do seu olho e permaneci com a minha mão no seu rosto, sua pele esquentou sobre o meu toque e eu pude apreciar um doce tom vermelho colorindo suas bochechas enquanto ela abaixava a cabeça envergonhada.

— Você gostaria de entrar e conhecer uma parte de mim? – ela perguntou e eu arregalei levemente meus olhos, mas logo me recompus e assenti, ela saiu calmamente dos meus braços e abriu a porta, antes que ela pudesse sair do carro eu abri a minha porta e sai empurrando ela rapidamente com a mão e corri para o seu lado a tempo de te ajudar a sair do carro e vê-la revirar os olhos pelo meu gesto.

Fomos em silencio até a porta de sua casa e esperei que ela entrasse para segui-la

— Vamos sentar ali no sofá, por favor, eu vou te contar tudo – falou e eu assenti ao seu lado e ela olhou para o chão em silencio

— Se você não quiser me contar eu entendo, isso deve ser difícil para você, se abrir para alguém que conhece a poucos dias – falei, mesmo querendo demais saber de tudo o que ela já passou eu não queria pressiona-la a isso

— Está tudo bem, a historia é meio longa, que horas você precisa voltar para o seu trabalho hoje?

— Tenho mais duas horas e meia – falei olhando para o relógio e ela assentiu

— Bem, tudo começou a desmoronar há mais ou menos 6 anos, minha irmã tinha 1 ano e já teve para passar pelo baque de perder o pai, não foi por morte nem nada disso, ele simplesmente nos abandonou – falou suspirando – Mas tudo bem, me mãe se reergueu e eu a ajudei nisso, eu tinha apenas 14 anos e eu não podia trabalhar então eu cuidava da Lu enquanto minha mãe trabalhava, então quando eu fiz 18 anos e me formei no ensino médio minha mãe foi diagnosticada com câncer no colo do útero, foi uma barra para todos nós, minha mãe teve que parar de trabalhar e eu comecei a ir atrás, trabalhei em uma lanchonete como garçonete por 1 ano até que eu tive a ideia de vender rosas, eu e a minha irmã arrumamos todo o jardim no fundo de casa e plantamos cerca de 300 sementes de rosas lá, apenas da casa não muito grande temos um grande terreno na parte de trás e plantamos em todos os lugares enquanto isso eu continuava na lanchonete, quando as rosas finalmente desabrocharam eu fui demitida, era como se aquilo era para mim você entende, eu agradeci tanto a Deus por ter tido a ideia antes – falou e parou suspirando, eu estava em silencio apenas escutando, eu via em seus ombros, que agora estavam meio abaixados, como era difícil para ela admitir tudo que já passou na vida

— Bella, você quer parar um pouco? – perguntei passando a mão delicadamente nas suas costas

— Não, eu estou bem – falou olhando para mim e se encostou no sofá fechando os olhos e logo os abriram focando em mim e continuando sua historia – Bem, então a 2 anos eu fico naquele mesmo lugar vendendo as rosas, minha irmã e eu sempre plantamos mais sementes para nunca faltar rosas, nos primeiros meses eu fiquei desesperada por não estar vendendo tanto mas de um tempo para cá eu consigo vender todas as que eu levo comigo, com o dinheiro eu sempre guardo um pouco para pagar mais uma parte do tratamento de minha mãe e o resto eu compro comida para a casa os remédios da minha mãe

— Se você achar desconfortável não precisa responder ok? – questionei e ela assentiu – Vocês alguma vez já ficaram sem o que comer?

— Minha mãe e minha irmã não, mas eu sim, umas duas vezes, havia pouca comida então era eu ou elas e eu preferi dar o que comer a elas que precisavam mais do que eu – falou com a voz falhando para admitir isso, olhando para ela agora não parecia nem um pouco com a garota sorridente que eu observava, antes de conhecê-la eu pensava que ela era a pessoa mais feliz do parque, seus sorrisos diziam isso, mas é como dizem, os sorrisos escondem muito e os seus faziam isso, seus sorrisos falavam que estava tudo bem, mas seus olhos gritavam por ajuda.

Eu não me segurei mais e a puxei para os meus braços, de onde ela não deveria nem ter saído, a envolvendo como um bebê enquanto dava um delicado beijo na sua cabeça.

— Eu já te falei isso hoje, mas vou te falar mais uma vez, você tem a mim agora e você querendo ou não eu vou lhe ajudar nunca mais vou te fazer por momentos assim.

— Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer – falou me abraçando apertado

— Apenas me diga que aceita minha ajuda

— Eu achei que você teria percebido que eu aceito quando eu questionei se você era o meu anjo, aquilo foi um sim – ela falou e eu a apertei mais forte nos meus braços.

— Obrigado – sussurrei

— Obrigada você, eu que deveria estar agradecendo – sussurrou de volta e eu não respondi nada, apenas beijei sua cabeça mais uma vez.

Ela se mexeu e eu a soltei para que ela levantasse

— Vem – falou estendendo a mão e eu a segurei me levantando

— Onde?

— Vou te levar para conhecer minha mãe, acho que ela precisa conhecer quem vai estar a ajudando.

Eu apenas assenti e a ajudei a andar pelo pequeno corredor, nos dois lados haviam fotos de Bella e sua irmã crianças, eu não parei para ver nenhuma mas pude ver que em algumas aparecia uma mulher muito parecida com Bella e Lu que eu presumi ser sua mãe, a única diferença é que essa mulher tinha olhos azuis e Bella castanhos, como chocolate derretido, andamos mais um pouco e paramos em frente a uma porta branca simples que ela deu algumas batidinhas antes de abrir a porta e entrar

— Mãe, quero que conheça uma pessoa – ela disse e eu entrei no quarto, era um quarto muito pequeno e simples, mas era aconchegante, na pequena cama de casal a mulher das fotos estava sentada com um livro aberto em mãos e olhou para nós sorrindo, seus olhos azuis não estavam como nas fotos, ela tinha um olhar cansado e com grandes olheiras embaixo, sua pele também estava mais branca e ela estava mais magra

— Olá Senhora Swan, sou Edward Cullen – falei estendendo minha mão que ela aceitou prontamente e com um sorriso simpático.

— Olá Edward, é um prazer conhece-lo finalmente, Bella falou muito de você ontem e hoje cedo

— Mamãe – ela falou com um murmúrio e sua mãe riu

— É um prazer conhecer a senhora e também ouvi bastante ao seu respeito

— Oh por favor, me chame de Renne, senhora faz eu me sentir muito velha

— Me desculpe Renne – falei meio envergonhado

— Qual é garoto, não precisa se desculpar, gostei do seu cavalheirismo – falou sorrindo e eu sorri também.

Ficamos mais um tempo ali conversando, sua mãe era divertida e muito comunicativa mesmo com todos os seus problemas não deixava seu bom humor de lado, quando faltava menos de uma hora para o meu horário de almoço acabar nos despedimos de sua mãe e saímos do quarto, corri até meu carro e peguei sua cesta que ainda estava lá dentro e fui lhe ajudar a cortar algumas rosas, estava conversando com ela despreocupadamente enquanto cortava que não percebi o grande espinho em uma delas e acabei cortando meu dedo.

— Caralho – falei baixinho e tirei minhas mãos da rosa colocando o dedo na boca para tentar parar o sangue

— Oh meu Deus Edward – Bella falou preocupada vindo para perto de mim mancando e pegou minha mão a tirando da minha boca e olhando meu dedo – Vem, vamos lá dentro para que eu faça um curativo

— Bella não é necessário, continue pegando as rosas e eu vou apenas lavar.

— Claro que não, já temos rosas o suficiente, vamos – segurou minha outra mão e me puxou para dentro da casa novamente, ela andava devagar mancando, então eu estendi minha outra mão e a puxei pela cintura segurando boa parte do seu peso para irmos mais rápido, deixei meu dedo com sangue longe do seu corpo para não suja-la e assim fomos até o banheiro – Sente ali – falou apontando para o vaso e eu me sentei

— Isso não é necessário – resmunguei

— Cala a boca Edward – ela falou rindo e pegou uma pequena maleta de primeiros socorros e segurou meu dedo, passou um algodão com álcool delicadamente e depois um remédio que continha dentro da maletinha, depois colocou um bandaid verde claro com alguns cachorrinhos me fazendo rir – Desculpe, esse é o único que eu tenho aqui, sempre temos infantis pela Lu

— Tudo bem, eu adorei, combinou com os meus olhos olha – falei levantando meu dedo e colocando do lado do meu rosto fazendo um biquinho e ela riu me deixando hipnotizado pelo seu sorriso, começou a andar em direção à porta devagar ainda indo, mas eu continuei no meu lugar apenas a olhando se afastar

— Você vem? – ela perguntou sorrindo parada na porta e eu assenti me levantando e indo atrás dela.

 ** _Terceiro Capítulo do dia, tem mais um vindo por ai ;)_**


	8. Capítulo 8

Isabella

Eu não conhecia esse lado brincalhão do Edward, mas ao conhecê-lo eu queria que ele fosse assim para sempre, eu consegui sorrir e até mesmo rir verdadeiramente como há muito tempo eu não fazia.

Saímos do banheiro e fomos até o jardim, onde a minha cesta com as rosas continuava no chão onde eu tinha deixado para colocar as rosas dentro, me abaixei e peguei-a, logo me levantando e andando calmamente, e mancando um pouco, até onde o Edward estava me esperando.

— Estou pronta – aviso sorrindo levemente

— Então vamos – falou me puxando para perto dele e pegou a cesta de minha mão, senti o sangue subir para as minhas bochechas me deixando corada como acontecia toda vez que ele me tocava, fomos andando em silencio até seu carro parando apenas para eu fechar a porta de casa

— Então... – Falei quando começamos a ir novamente em direção ao parque

— Sim?

— Você gostaria de jantar em casa hoje? Sabe como um agradecimento por tudo que está fazendo e o que ainda fará por mim – falei mexendo minhas mãos nervosamente no meu colo

— Eu adoraria Bella – falou e quando eu olhei para o seu rosto ele tinha um sorriso brilhando sobre seus lábios me fazendo sorrir também.

Assim que chegamos ao parque ele me ajudou a descer e andar até o banco que ainda estava no mesmo lugar, ele me ajudou a sentar e arrumar minha perna antes de colocar a cesta sobre as minhas pernas e olhar para mim.

— Está confortável? – Refez a mesma pergunta de hoje cedo

— Sim Edward, desculpe roubar seu horário de almoço, você deve estar com fome – falei parando para pensar nisso agora.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu quase nunca como no horário de almoço mesmo – falou e deu uma risada – Bom, mas eu preciso mesmo ir agora, te vejo daqui a...4 horas – disse fazendo uma pausa para olhar no relógio

— Até daqui 4 horas então, tenha um bom resto de dia – falei sorrindo e ele sorriu para mim

— Você também Bella – veio para perto e me deu um delicado beijo na testa, mesmo que hoje eu já tenha o abraçado mais de uma vez eu fiquei corada com o seu gesto e dei apenas um sorriso tímido a ele antes dele virar e ir para a sua empresa.

O resto do dia passou voando, consegui com felicidade vender todas as novas rosas que eu havia trazido, fiquei alguns minutos depois sentados no banco olhando em volta do parque esperando dar o horário do Edward sair, o parque essa hora do dia era ainda mais cheio de crianças correndo e rindo, era o horário que muitas delas saiam das duas escolas próximas ao parque e a maioria dos pais a traziam elas aqui para brincar um pouco, eu adorava ficar aqui essa hora.

— Perdida em pensamentos novamente? – Edward perguntou atrás de mim e parecia com um deja vu da hora do almoço

— Apenas observando as crianças novamente

— Parece seu hobbie favorito

— Segundo, o primeiro é cuidar delas – falei sorrindo levemente – Vamos?

— Sim, espere aqui, vou levar esse banco e depois venho buscar você e o próximo

— Eu posso ir andando sozinha e você levar eles dois de uma vez

— Não, você pode cair ou se machucar mais, escute o que eu falo pelo menos uma vez, por favor – falou fazendo biquinho e eu ri

— Ok, leve o banco, eu espero aqui – falei e tirei minha perna de cima de um dos bancos e ele pegou levando até o carro e colocando no porta-malas e voltou para perto de mim, me levantei do banco e com uma mão ele segurou o banco e na outra, eu.

— Viu? Rápido e fácil

— Seria bem mais rápido e fácil se fizesse como eu disse – falei arqueando a sobrancelha e ele bufou me fazendo rir, eu me sentia mais solta perto dele agora, acho que contar minha historia para ele foi bom, agora eu consigo ser mais eu mesma perto dele

— Você está viajando na maionese de novo – disse abrindo a porta do carro para eu entrar

— Apenas pensando em algumas coisas – falei e ele assentiu fechando a minha porta e indo guardar o outro banco no porta-malas, um pouco ele voltou entrando no seu lado e colocando o cinto de segurança antes de ligar o carro e partir para a minha casa.

— E você pode me contar? – Ele disse depois de um tempo com o carro completamente em silencio me deixando confusa

— Contar o que?

— O que pensava enquanto andávamos até o carro

— Ahh...

— É algo pessoal? Desculpe perguntar

— Não, não é isso, é que eu estava pensando sobre você e sobre mim e sobre eu te contar sobre tudo

— O que tem?

— Depois disso eu me sinto mais aberta com você, me sinto mais relaxada na sua presença

— Fico feliz que se sinta assim já que vou ficar enchendo seu saco por bastante tempo

— Acho que é meio impossível você fazer isso – falei rindo – encher o saco eu digo

— Oh, você só me conhece há dois dias, passe 15 comigo e você percebera que sim, eu posso encher o saco para caramba – falou rindo

— Bom, eu também sou bem chata às vezes, será que conseguira me aguentar?

— Mulher, desafio aceito – falou tirando uma das mãos do volante e estendendo para mim e eu apertei rindo, ele ligou uma música calma e ficamos em um silencio agradável até chegar em casa.

Fui direto para cozinha e prendi meu cabelo em um coque já procurando os ingredientes que eu usaria pro jantar, decidi fazer uma macarronada simples aproveitando que eu tinha todos os ingredientes em casa, comecei a preparar enquanto Edward ficou na porta da cozinha com os braços cruzados apenas olhando.

— Precisa de ajuda? Posso cortar ou algo assim

— Não, você é meu convidado, vai ficar quietinho ai até eu acabar para que você possa comer e falar "Nossa Bella, você cozinha tão bem" ai eu vou dar um sorriso e vamos voltar a comer – falei enquanto mexia o molho com uma colher de pau velha

— Uau, você já tem a nossa noite pronta – falou rindo – E pelo visto você cozinha maravilhosamente bem

— Cozinha mesmo, a comida da Bells é a melhor do mundo todo – disse Lu entrando na cozinha – Oi Edward, Oi maninha – falou vindo me abraçar pela cintura e eu dei um beijo na sua testa abraçando seus ombros com a mão que eu não estava usando para cozinhar.

— Oi querida, como foi à aula?

— Chata, aquele idiota do Carlos pegou minhas canetinhas de novo, ai eu bati nele

— Luísa, o que eu já falei sobre bater nos seus coleguinhas?

— Ele não é meu colega, ele sempre enche meu saco

— As vezes ele apenas gosta de você – Edward falou da porta e Lu fez uma careta

— Argh, prefiro ser colega dele a ter ele gostando de mim

— Ninguém tem que gostar de você agora e nem você de ninguém, você ainda é um bebe

— Eu não sou um bebe – disse revirando os olhos

— É sim, é o meu bebezinho – falei beijando sua testa

— Ai, muita demonstração de amor perto de pessoas Bells – falou envergonhada saindo do meu abraço e me deixando com um biquinho – Mas eu amo você

— Eu também tampinha – falei sorrindo para ela

— Vou ver a mamãe e lavar as mãos para jantar – falou saindo da cozinha

— O relacionamento de vocês duas é lindo – Edward falou desencostando da porta e vindo para perto de mim parando no balcão ao meu lado

— Sempre fomos muito próximas, e eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ela, ela é uma das coisas que me da forças para levantar todos os dias

— Eu vejo isso, da para ver aqui, no brilho dos seus olhos – falou apontando pros meus olhos com o dedo e depois cruzou os braços sobre o peito sem tirar seus olhos dos meus

— Voltei – Lu entrou novamente na cozinha quebrando nossa troca de olhares e eu desviei meus olhos para o fogão desligando as duas panelas

— E eu acabei – falei.

 ** _Último Capítulo do dia, espero que tenham gostado e vou tentar voltar no domingo com mais quatro capítulos, mas até lá quero reviews ok? Hahaha beijos :*_**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Edward**

— E eu acabei – Bella falou tirando seus olhos dos meus e focando seu olhar nas panelas recém desligadas

— Oba! To morrendo de fome – Lu falou vindo até o armário ao lado de onde eu estava escorado e levantou os pés para alcançar os pratos que ficavam na parte mais baixa do velho armário da cozinha

— Calma, eu te ajudo – falei descruzando meus braços e estendi minhas mãos pegando os pratos da sua e levei para a mesa de quatro lugares que ficava no meio do cômodo.

Coloquei cada prato em frente á uma cadeira e senti a presença de Bella ao meu lado colocando a panela com a macarronada já pronta em cima da mesa.

— Bella você quer que eu pergunte se a mamãe já quer que eu leve a comida dela?

— Não, irei ver se ela quer esticar um pouco as pernas e vim comer com a gente – Ela disse e começou a andar para a porta da cozinha devagar por conta do gesso

— Bella, sente-se para descansar um pouco seu pé, eu mesmo vou até sua mãe.

— Não é necessário Edward, eu nem sinto dor, estou muito bem – falou sorrindo para me acalmas, mas eu não estava convencido disso

— De jeito nenhum, eu irei – fui até ela e a puxei pelo braço delicadamente para se sentar enquanto a via revirar os olhos – E nem adianta fazer cara feia – sussurrei no seu ouvido e fui para o quarto de sua mãe, não sabia se já tinha intimidade o bastante para se meter na vida delas desse jeito, provavelmente não, mas não iria deixar Bella forçar ainda mais a perna, ela já tinha feito esforço demais ficando em pé para fazer o jantar e eu não queria que ela se machucasse mais.

Bati timidamente na porta do seu quarto e escutei um "entre" calmo vindo do outro lado, abri apenas um pedaço da porta e coloquei minha cabeça para dentro do quarto escuro encontrando Renne lendo um livro sobre a luz do abajur que ficava próximo a sua cama no criado-mudo.

— Renne? – perguntei me fazendo presente e ela desviou seus olhos azuis do livro em sua mão e focou seu olhar cansado sobre mim

— Olá querido, que surpresa estar aqui conosco, achei que era alguma das meninas – disse com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

— Desculpe incomoda-la e faze-la parar a leitura, mas o jantar está pronto e Bella queria saber se não quer se juntar a nós

— Oh, claro, estou cansada de ficar sempre deitada – falou e colocou o marca páginas entre o livro e o fechou o colocando no criado mudo, jogou sua coberta para o lado e colocou calmamente as pernas para fora da cama para se levantar, seus movimentos já estavam mais calmas, seu corpo estava bem fraco pelo que eu podia perceber de longe e eu me perguntei o quão avançado estava o grau de sua doença.

— Deixe eu te ajudar – fale – disse entrando no quarto por completo e indo para o seu lado lhe ajudar

— Não é necessário

— Sua filha diz coisas parecidas para mim sempre e eu nunca a escuto – falei pegando seu braço e o enganchando no meu para que pudesse ter um apoio

— E pelo visto não me ouvirá também, estou certa?

— Certíssima – disse rindo

Ficamos em um silencio confortável até chegar na cozinha, a levei a sua cadeira, ao lado de Bella e Lu e me sentei em sua frente também ao lado das duas

— Obrigada Edward, mesmo que não tenha sido necessário

— De nada Renne, isso é outra coisa que sua filha fala muito também – falei olhando para Bella que tinha suas bochechas vermelhas e escutei os doces risos de Lu e Renne por Bella estar envergonhada por causa de um comentário bobo

— Obrigada Edward, por tudo, mas por principalmente fazer as minhas meninas felizes – Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido e antes que eu tivesse qualquer reação ou falasse algo ela voltou a sua posição normal e começou a nós servir.

Comemos conversando um pouco sobre tudo, a maior parte do tempo foi com Lu contando para a sua mãe a mesma historia do garoto da caneta que tinha nos contato mais cedo, mas tudo aquilo, por algum motivo, parecia certo para mim, parecia que ele lugar e aquelas meninas eram certos na minha vida. Depois de todos satisfeitos Renne e Lu se retiraram para descansar e eu e Bella começamos a cuidar da bagunça da cozinha

— Edward, não da para eu secar a louça sentada, eu tenho que secar e guardar

— Da sim, você fica sentadinha na mesa e eu enxaguo e lhe entrego, depois que você secar você deixa em cima da mesa e eu guardo depois

— Mas ai você fará tudo praticamente sozinho

— Você já cozinhou, inclusive você cozinha maravilhosamente bem, e agora seca a louça, duas tarefas para casa viu? Estou certo, sente-se

— Ta – suspirou derrotada e se sentou emburrada

Eu lavava e estendia para ela que secava e colocava sobre a mesa, a tarefa foi relativamente rápida e em alguns minutos a cozinha estava limpa e sem nenhuma louça na pia, assim que percebemos que não faltava mais nada para fazer fomos para a sala, nos sentamos no sofá e ficamos olhando para a televisão desligada

— Edward..? – Ela disse chamando minha atenção para ela, que ainda olhava para a tela apagada

— Sim?

— Você pode me contar um pouco sobre você? Você já fez tanto por mim e eu continuo sabendo praticamente nada de você

— Bom, eu não tenho uma vida muito diferente do que o habitual – falei me encostando mais no sofá e ela imitou meu gesto – Bom tenho 25 anos, Nasci e cresci aqui, sempre fui rodeado de pessoas falando que eu seria médico como meu pai, eu até era obrigado a ir em palestras sobre medicina por todos acreditarem que eu queria ser medico e seguir a carreira como a de meu pai, mas eu sempre tive uma paixão secreta, escrever, eu amo escrever sobre tudo, tudo que acontece, todos que eu vejo e isso foi uma paixão para mim desde criança, quando escolhi fazer faculdade de jornalismo todos ficaram chocados com a minha decisão, mas todos me apoiaram principalmente meu pai, que eu achei que seria o que mais iria ficar triste por eu não ser o próximo medico Cullen, fiz minha faculdade e me formei, hoje trabalho em um jornal, não na parte que eu realmente queria mas já é um bom começo para quem acabou de se formar

— Em que parte você trabalha do jornal?

— Na parte dos esportes

— Achei que garotos gostavam de esportes

— Eu gosto, mas queria escrever matérias para a primeira pagina ou coisas assim

— Você vai chegar lá, nunca li nada que escreve mas tenho certeza que você escreve maravilhosamente bem e que um dia seu nome estará no pontapé da pagina principal – falou sorrindo abertamente e eu só queria pega-la em meus braços e correr com ela para longe, ela era boa demais para esse mundo, boa demais para tantos problemas que sofre. Olhei o relógio no meu pulso e levantei em um pulo, era quase 00h e provavelmente ela estava acordada apenas por eu ainda estar aqui

— Tenho que ir agora Bella, mas amanhã cedo estarei aqui para fazermos o mesmo esquema

— Obrigada Edward, de verdade, por tudo – falou indo comigo até a porta e a abriu fazendo um vento frio atravessar a porta em nossa direção e nos fazendo estremecer – Posso te abraçar? – perguntou timidamente e eu não disse nada, apenas a rodeei com meus braços e a abracei com a maior calma, querendo aproveitar cada momentinho daquela pequena bolha que estava em volta da gente naquele momento

— Nunca serei capaz de lhe agradecer completamente por tudo que está fazendo por mim agora – falou no meu ouvido

— Apenas fique feliz, sempre, isso já minha melhor recompensa – falei fechando meus olhos e senti ela sair dos meus braços

— Até amanhã Edward – falou acenando enquanto eu ia até meu carro

— Até amanhã Bella – disse de volta e entrei no meu carro olhando de volta para sua casa mais uma vez e a vendo ela, abraçando a si mesma e parecendo ainda menor do que ela realmente é, apenas sorri para mim mesmo e dei uma leve buzinada antes de acelerar em direção a minha casa.

 _Oi gente, hoje vou postar os até o capítulo 13 que eu já tenho pronto e hoje mesmo já irei escrever o 14 para atualizar tanto aqui quanto no nyah hahaha espero que gostem szsz_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Isabella**

As três semanas que antecederam a minha tirada do gesso passaram voando, todos os dias e eu e Edward tínhamos a mesma rotina do primeiro dia e eu me sentia mal por lhe fazer sair do seu caminho para me ajudar, mas não ia ser idiota de recusar, as vendas no parque estavam cada dia melhor, alguns clientes de empresas próximas já tinham virados "meus clientes fixos" digamos assim, pois sempre vinham e levavam umas 3 ou 4 rosas para, segundo eles, colocarem em suas mesas como decoração.

Minha irmã está menos preocupada e faz dias que eu não a vejo chorar sobre sua cama à noite, acho que o motivo disse é que minha mãe graças a Deus nunca mais teve decaídas, ela continuava forte e sem se deixar abater com a doença, ela era uma guerreira, minha guerreira e eu tinha tanto orgulho dela.

Estava agora vendendo a última rosa que ainda restava na minha cesta essa tarde, foi uma tarde proveitosa onde eu vendi 55 rosas, as roseiras de casa estavam carregadas de rosas lindas e abertas, todos os dias em que eu colhia algumas para vender eu já plantava novas no lugar, cuidar do jardim era uma das atividades que me deixavam calma, eu adorava passar horas no final de semana me dedicando as minhas rosas.

— Pronta? – Edward apareceu na minha frente me dando um beijo na bochecha, isso era outra coisa que evoluiu nas ultimas semanas, nossa amizade, aquela coisa estranha de ficar envergonhados quando estávamos juntos tinha passado e agora era como se nos conhecêssemos a vida toda e eu adorava passar um tempo só conversando sobre nenhum assunto especifico, eu podia simplesmente esquecer um pouco de todos os problemas que rondavam minha vida e passar um tempo sendo apenas...eu – Ei – Edward chamando a atenção passando a mão na frente do meu rosto e eu pisquei saindo dos meus devaneios e olhando para ele que mantinha seu grande sorriso nos lábios

— Oi desculpa, eu estou meio distraída, nada de mais – falei envergonhada colocando uma parte do meu cabelo atrás da orelha

— Tudo bem Bella, pronta para finalmente tirar o gesso? – falou me ajudando a levantar e pegou os bancos levando para o carro e eu esperei ele voltar para me ajudar e eu te responder

— E respondendo sua pergunta: sim, estou pronta – falei rindo quando ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me ajudou a ir até seu carro e abriu a porta para eu entrar antes de dar a volta no carro indo para o banco do motorista.

Fomos conversando sobre o nosso dia até chegar ao hospital onde coloquei o gesso, ele não era há alguns quarteirões do parque, mas como estávamos distraídos pareceu um caminho ainda mais curto, assim que ele estacionou ele veio para o meu lado e me ajudou a descer. Entramos e eu fui até a recepcionista que me olhou desinteressada e pediu para eu fazer minha ficha e esperar ser chamada, fiz e me sentei ao lado de Edward em duas das várias cadeiras espalhadas pela sala de espera, uma questão surgiu em minha cabeça e eu fiquei em dúvida sobre perguntar ou não, depois de muito tempo discutindo sobre isso comigo mesmo decidi matar minha curiosidade e perguntar:

— Como será depois disso? – perguntei e olhei para ele com o canto do olho e vi que ele me fitava com uma cara confusa

— Como assim?

— Você sabe, você fica comigo depois do seu trabalho porque você me atropelou, como será agora que eu vou tirar meu gesso? Nunca mais vamos nos ver? – Eu não queria pensar nessa possibilidade, mas era impossível não, sempre fui tão sozinha no quesito amizade que quando finalmente arrumei uma é comum pensar que de uma hora para outra ela vá se cansar de você e querer ir embora.

— O que você está dizendo Isabella? Você ainda acha que eu fico todo esse tempo com você por causa do seu pé? – ele perguntou exasperado e eu me encolhi na minha cadeira, ele abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas antes disso o médico apareceu me chamando para a sala – Isabella – Edward falou enquanto eu me afastava e eu me virei para trás focando meu olhar nele – Essa conversa ainda não acabou – falou e eu assenti antes de ir para sala com a ajuda do médico

— Bem, vamos ver como está esse pé – ele falou e se abaixou quebrando meu gesso e o retirando, a sensação de ar batendo na minha perna novamente me fez sorrir contente – Sente alguma dor quando eu o movimento? – ele perguntou enquanto mexia no meu pé de um lado para o outro

— Não, não sinto dor alguma – disse sorrindo

— Bom então acho que é isso, espere que não precise colocar outro gesso em você tão cedo garota – falou sorrindo e eu ri

— Também espero Doutor, muito obrigada – falei apertando sua mão, puxei a minha bolsa que estava na cintura pegando o outro pé da sapatilha que eu havia colocado ali de manhã, levantei da maca e acenei levemente para o médico antes de sair da sala e ir até Edward, ele estava sentado no mesmo lugar, mas estava com as costas curvadas para frente com os cotovelos apoiados sobre o joelho

— Olhe, estou novinha em folha – falei sorrindo e balançando meu pé na sua frente tentando eliminar aquele clima horrível que estava pairando sobre aquela sala

— Fico feliz por você Bella, vamos? – falou sorrindo, mas seu sorriso não foi convincente para mim e ficou ainda mais obvio que ele estava chateado ou bravo quando ele saiu andando para fora do hospital sem me esperar para te acompanhar

— Ei – falei andando um pouco mais rápido para lhe alcançar e o puxei pelo braço – Por favor, não fique bravo comigo sobre aquele assunto – eu comecei a falar tudo muito rápido e gesticular com a mão sem me importar que estivéssemos parados na porta de um hospital – eu só tenho muitos problemas e eu sou toda fodida emocionalmente e eu sempre desconfio quando as pessoas chegam muito perto de mim porque sempre acho que vou me magoar ou magoar as pessoas, mas ai você chegou e nossa amizade é tão bonita, bom pelo menos é bonita para mim e eu me sinto tão bem perto de você e eu acreditava que você iria mesmo me deixar de lado depois que eu tirasse o gesso porque..

— Bella – ele tentou me chamar, mas eu o ignorei e continuei o meu monótono

— Qual é, quem vai querer sem amigo de uma pessoa como eu, minha vida é toda bagunçada e nem um futuro eu tenho, eu não sei nem como vou estar daqui alguns anos o que provavelmente será vendendo rosas porque é a única coisa que essa burra aqui sabe fazer, e eu acredito que sim amizades influenciam na vida de alguém e eu não quero colocar meus problemas sobre alguém você entende? Principalmente se esse alguém for você

— Bella...

— E com você é diferente, eu consigo conversar sobre qualquer assunto e consigo me desligar de qualquer assunto ruim que venha na minha cabeça, consigo esquecer os problemas, mas e se só para mim for assim? E se para você a minha amizade for um fardo muito pesado que talvez... – Eu não pude continuar meu discurso, pois suas mãos seguraram minha cabeça no mesmo momento que sua boca veio para a minha, seus lábios eram doces e quentes e repousavam docemente sobre o meu, eu fiquei nervosa sobre o que fazer, se eu deveria mesmo estar fazendo isso, eu devo parar? Perguntei para mim mesma.

 _O que acharam? me contem nos comentários!_


	11. Capítulo 11

**EDWARD**

Não sabia se tinha sido uma boa ideia beijar a Bella, mas eu precisava cala-la de alguma forma e quem eu quero enganar? Eu estava louco para beija-la há tempos, ela estava petrificada na minha frente e quando eu já estava desistindo de insistir nisso e iria me afastar ela acordou de seu transe e passou seus braços sobre o meu pescoço me puxando mais para perto, eu dei um sorriso entre o beijo e passei uma das minhas mãos sobre a sua cintura a puxando um pouco mais para perto, estávamos tão próximos mas parecíamos estar tão longe, seus doces lábios se moviam rapidamente sobre os meus, eu queria não ter que respirar para não precisar descolar dela, mas como isso não era possível eu me separei dela e a olhei nos olhos, seu rosto estava com uma expressão de confusão enquanto olhava para mim e ela se mexeu tentando se soltar de mim e eu meio incerto com medo de que ela me batesse por beija-la a soltei.

— Por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou em um fio de voz

— Porque você estava falando absurdos demais

— Não era absurdos, eu estava me abrindo sobre as minhas incertezas.

— Se suas incertezas são sobre eu me afastar de você são absurdas – falei me aproximando um pouco mais dela – Bella olhe para mim.

Ela levantou seus olhos que encaravam seus pés para o meu rosto e me olhou com aqueles profundos mares de chocolates

— Eu nunca teria forças para me afastar de você, sua presença já é essencial na minha vida, eu não sei como ou como, mas eu me apaixonei por você, eu estou completamente louco por você Isabella Swan, como eu nunca fiquei com ninguém, esse sentimento é tão novo e estranho para mim, mas é uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceu na minha vida.

Ela não disse nada e eu pensei novamente se eu tinha colocado a carroça na frente do boi e a deixei assustada com o meu discurso sentimental, eu me bati internamente várias vezes por isso e ela continuava em silencio na minha frente totalmente alheia a minha guerra interna.

— Você esta gravando isso para postar na internet? – ela perguntou e eu a olhei confuso

— Não...Por que eu faria isso?

— Não sei, tudo que você falou é irreal demais para ser verdade.

— Acha que eu estou brincando?

— Talvez, qual é, em qual mundo você gostaria de mim

— Eu não gosto de você...

— Viu, eu falei, era mentira, por que você fez isso? – falou me cortando

— Como eu estava dizendo, eu não gosto de você Bella, eu acho que eu vivo por você – falei e segurei o seu rosto em minhas mãos – Nunca pense que eu me afastaria de você ou que eu brinco quando digo que te amo, esse sentimento é a única certeza que eu tenho no momento

— Por que você tem que ser tão perfeito? – falou levantando suas mãos e fazendo carinho no meu rosto

— Eu não sou perfeito.

— Cala boca Edward Cullen, Cala a boca e me beija de uma vez – falou e eu sorri colando novamente a minha boca na sua, escutamos algumas palmas e eu me separei olhando para o lado e vendo um casal de idosos sorrindo amplamente, a Senhora veio meio tímida até perto de nós dois e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Bella que a fez corar e sorrir

— Pode deixar – ela disse e a senhora deu tchau indo para perto do marido e começaram a andar calmamente até o carro deles

— Vamos para casa?

— Sim, já está ficando tarde, Lu e mamãe devem estar preocupadas – ela disse e fomos andando lado ao lado até o carro

 **ISABELLA**

Eu estava meio confusa, ok, muito confusa, eu não pensei muito na hora do beijo, esqueci de tudo, todos os problemas e simplesmente me deixei levar pelo momento, eu não sabia o que eu sentia realmente, nunca tive sentimentos como esse por ninguém e meu medo de ser iludida era enorme mas eu queria tentar, queria ter alguém para ficar ao meu lado quando eu precisasse

— Então..– ele disse chamando minha atenção para ele e eu vi que estávamos parados na porta de minha casa

— Sim?

— Agora temos um relacionamento?

— Bom, não sei, achei que você fosse me responder isso – falei rindo de leve e olhei para as minhas mãos que estavam sobre o meu colo – Mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa

— Pode pedir.

— Podemos ir um pouco devagar com isso? Nunca tive um relacionamento ou senti algo mais forte por alguém que não fosse minha mãe ou Lu, queria por enquanto manter isso só para nós dois sabe, ir devagar e contar para elas ou para qualquer um só quando tivemos certeza do que queremos

— Eu já tenho certeza do que eu quero, mas se isso for te fazer bem e você achar que realmente precisa disso eu entendo e atendo seu pedido Bella

— Obrigada – falei e me estiquei para dar um beijo delicado no canto da sua boca – Te vejo em breve

— No caso amanhã, não é porque você não está mais com gesso que eu não irei te levar para o seu trabalho Bella, amanhã no mesmo horário de sempre eu estarei passando aqui

— Você sabe que isso não é necessário Edward

— Mas eu quero fazer isso, quero ter o meu tempo diário com você, como eu disse antes eu já estou acostumado com a sua presença Bella

— Ok, não vou reclamar...hoje – falei rindo e ele riu de leve me acompanhando – Bom preciso ir, Adeus Edward

— Até amanhã Bella, tenha bons sonhos – falou e me deu um selinho me deixando mais vermelha que uma pimenta

— Tenha bons sonhos também – falei ainda vermelha e sai do carro indo até a porta de casa, enquanto abria a fechadura acalmei a minha respiração e entrei, a sala estava vazia e eu escutava a risada de minha irmã e de minha mãe no quarto, sorri com isso e larguei a minha bolsa e minha cesta no sofá e fui até lá, parei na porta e olhei para as duas distraídas, minha mãe fazia um delicado cafune nos cabelos de Lu e elas riam de algo que passava no pequeno televisor do quarto da minha mãe

— Será que a filha mais velha versão sem gesso merece um cafuné? – falei e as duas olharam para mim sorrindo

— Claro que merece, vem aqui meu amor – minha mãe me chamou e peguei a Lu no colo e me sentei ao lado de minha mãe dando um beijo na testa de cada uma – Como está a perna?

— Novinha em folha – falei e mexi meu tornozelo mostrando que estava bem

— Bells – Lu me chamou e eu olhei para ela que me olhou meio envergonhada – Amanhã você pode ir me buscar na escola? Sinto saudades de quando você me levava

— Claro amorzinho, amanhã eu estarei lá na hora da saída

— Obrigada – ela disse feliz me abraçando pelo pescoço e eu a apertei nos meus braços – eu te amo Bells – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido

— Eu também te amo querida, muito.


	12. Capítulo 12

Sabe aquela famosa expressão que muitos usam que fala que quando tudo está indo bem demais você tem que começar a desconfiar? Foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo. No último mês minha vida estava perfeita, as vendas cada vez melhor, minha espécie de amizade/romance com o Edward cada vez melhor, minha irmã também virou uma grande amiga de Edward nesse tempo, sempre que ele ia em casa ela o fazia brincar com ela ou algumas ficar conosco para ver um filme, ela o adorava e o sentimento era reciproco e minha mãe também tão feliz estava finalmente a uma quantidade de meses sem nenhuma recaída. Estava tudo indo as 10 maravilhas, mas ai aconteceu.

Estava voltando para casa sozinha pois naquele dia Edward teria uma reunião depois do seu horário e não poderia me dar carona, eu não me importei, fazia esse caminho sempre e já estava acostumada, estava cantando uma musica mentalmente e tinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios, eu estava feliz demais com o dinheiro que havia recebido no dia e já estava pensando em como eu iria administrar para durar por pelo menos metade daquele mês, estava quase chegando na minha casa quando vi Lu correndo na minha direção desesperada, seu rosto estava vermelho e grossas lágrimas escorriam por ele

— BELLA, GRAÇAS A DEUS – Ela disse desesperada – A MAMÃE...

Não esperei ela acabar de falar e sai correndo jogando a cesta no chão no caminho, a porta de casa estava aberta quando cheguei e passei por ela como um raio indo em direção ao quarto de minha mãe, ela estava respirando com dificuldade e sua aparência parecia doentia, quando cheguei perto dela e coloquei minhas mãos no seu rosto ela estava queimando em febre

— Oh meu Deus mamãe – falei chorando – Espere aqui, vou ligar para uma ambulância

Corri para sala e com as mãos tremendo peguei o telefone, com muita dificuldade consegui discar o número e esperei até atenderem a ligação

— Pelo amor de Deus mandem uma ambulância para a rua das Copas número 509, minha mãe está quase desmaiando, com falta de ar e com muita febre

— Senhora se acalme, me explique melhor a situação de sua mãe

— Eu não sei, eu acabei de chegar do trabalho e minha irmã estava chorando e minha mãe com falta de ar no quarto, com toda certeza é uma decaída, minha mãe possui câncer no colo do útero

— Ok, você pode repetir o endereço por favor?

— Claro, Rua das Copas, número 509, por favor não demorem

— Uma ambulância chegara ai em breve, melhoras a sua mãe

— Obrigada – falei antes de desligar e me arrastar até sentar no chão com as mãos na cabeça, fiquei ali parada por um tempo que eu não sabia determinar se era longo ou curto, eu não tinha psicológico para voltar ao quarto da minha mãe, eu precisa ser forte por ela e por mim e principalmente por Lu e se eu fosse lá eu mão seria forte por nenhuma de nos eu iria apenas...desmoronar, sai do meu estado de torpor quando um corpinho se jogou em cima de mim me abraçando e chorando no meu ombro

— Diz que ela vai ficar bem Bella – Lu disse no meio do seu choro – Diz que vai ficar tudo bem

— Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor, a mamãe é forte, você sabe disso – assim que eu acabei de falar escutei as sirenes da ambulância e fiz um pequeno agradecimento a Deus rapidamente antes de me levantar e colocar a Lu no chão e ir até a porta abrindo bem na hora que dois homens de branco com uma maca iam bater na porta

— Ela está aqui, me sigam, por favor – falei e andei o mais rápido que pude para o quarto, minha mãe estava com um pouco mais de facilidade agora mas ainda assim estava mal, eu me segurei, Deus sabe o quanto, para não me jogar de joelhos naquele chão e chorar por tudo.

Eles a colocaram na maca e a levaram rapidamente para fora de casa a colocando na ambulância e a ligando em vários aparelhos, fiquei para trás e fechei a porta antes de correr atrás dele e entrar na ambulância ao lado de Lu que tremia e chorava vendo minha mãe naquela situação de novo, eu a abracei e dei um beijo na sua testa

— Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor – falei a abraçando mais apertado – Vai ficar tudo bem como sempre fica – falei dando mais um beijo em seus cabelos.

Assim que chegamos ao hospital eles levaram ela para fazer uma bateria de exames me deixando na sala de espera com a Lu

— Querida – me abaixei a sua frente e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos – Vou pegar um copo de água para você ok? Fique quietinha aqui

Me levantei e fui até o fim do corredor onde havia um grande bebedouro e alguns copos de plástico ao lado, peguei um e tomei um pouco antes de colocar um pouco para minha irmã, estava levando a água até onde ela estava quando eu vi uma pessoa muito conhecida entrando no hospital desesperado e olhando para todos os lados

— Edward? O que faz aqui?

— Bella, Graças a Deus – falou e veio para perto de mim me abraçando apertado, coloquei minha mão com o copo para longe do corpo para não derrubar a água – O que aconteceu?

— Minha mãe passou mal novamente, mas como soube que eu estava aqui?

— Estava chegando na sua casa quando vi a ambulância sair da frente da sua casa, então eu segui ela até aqui, mas o estacionamento estava cheio e eu demorei para achar uma vaga – falou se explicando – Não sabe como eu fiquei desesperado achando que era algo com você

— Eu estou bem, não precisa ficar preocupado, vou levar isso para Lu – falei levantando o copo de água que ainda estava na minha mão – Vem – falei e fui para onde ela estava sentada e lhe entreguei o copo e ela agradeceu com um sorriso fraco e bebeu um gole da água

— Oi Edward – ela disse a ele que deu um sorriso para ela

— Como vai baixinha? – falou fazendo um carinho na cabeça dela

— Eu não sei se posso te responder isso agora, mas e você?

— Eu estou bem e não fique nervosa vai ficar tudo bem com sua mãe, eu tenho certeza disso – ele falou sendo positivamente animador para ela

— Obrigada Edward, não sei como descobriu que estávamos aqui, mas é bom te ter aqui do nosso lado – ela disse sorrindo tímida e ele lhe devolveu o sorriso.

Ficamos conversando sobre alguns assuntos aleatórios para aliviar o clima pessado que rodeava aquela sala de ponta a ponta, depois de quase 1 hora de espera o médico voltou e pediu para falar comigo em particular e eu fui sem pestanejar

— Qual foi o resultado dos exames Doutor?

— Não são muito animadores Isabella, o câncer de sua mãe esta começando a se espalhar, se ela não começar as quimioterapia logo não será tão fácil de ser curado e em alguns casos é impossível – falou – Não estou falando que é o caso de sua mãe, estou dizendo que quanto mais rápido melhor, eu indicaria até o fim da semana fazer a primeira sessão

— Quanto é a sessão?

— 600 Dólares – Disse e eu senti meus joelhos fraquejarem

— E quantas sessões serão necessárias?

— No mínimo 10 – disse eu senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas

— 6...6 mil dólares? – falei e balancei a cabeça – Não tem uma forma? Uma mais barata?

— Me desculpe Isabella, mas para o caso de sua mãe não.

— A bateria de exames e a internação dela hoje sairão quanto?

— 300 dólares – falou e eu assenti

— Obrigada Doutor

— Não foi nada Isabella, aqui meu cartão, quando forem fazer as quimios eu posso ser o medico responsável, sou um dos únicos oncologistas nesse hospital – me entregou um pequeno cartão branco e eu peguei agradecendo mais uma vez, antes de me afastar, eu não tinha nem metade desse dinheiro, mesmo contando tudo que eu venho guardando, O que eu vou fazer? Não me segurei mais e me sentei no meio do corredor do hospital com a cabeça sobre meu joelho deixando o choro descontrolado tomar conta de mim, eu estava perdida novamente, quando eu finalmente tinha achado a minha saída do labirinto a porta se fechou me deixando do mesmo jeito de antes, perdida.


	13. Capítulo 13

Olhava para a parede na minha frente enquanto as lagrimas ainda escorriam pelos meus olhos, a dor dentro de mim estava me deixando mais fraca a cada momento, eu precisava de uma solução e o mais rápido possível

— Ai esta você – Escutei a voz de Edward no fim do corredor e tentei – inutilmente – secar as minhas lágrimas, mas acho que não fui tão convincente no meu sorriso falso pois ele veio correndo e se ajoelhou na minha frente pegando meu rosto nas mãos – O que aconteceu Bella?

— Nada que tenha que se preocupar Edward, apenas problemas – falei dando de ombro como se não fosse nada demais.

— Você deveria saber que não me engana mais, me conte, talvez eu possa te ajudar

— Só me leve para casa junto com Lu e já estará ajudando, eu juro

— Ok, mas essa conversa ainda não acabou – ele disse estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar e assim que eu estava de pé ele me puxou para perto de si, me prendendo dentro do seu abraço tão acolhedor e ali, sendo preenchida com o seu calor eu permiti que as lágrimas voltassem pro meu rosto e escorressem molhando sua camisa – Eu estou aqui, Bella

— Obrigada – eu falei baixinho e me surpreendendo por não gaguejar – Conversamos depois ok?

— Ok, vamos para casa – falou beijando minha testa e segurando minha mão enquanto me arrastava de volta para a sala de espera onde Lu me esperava sozinha em um canto com um celular na mão

— De quem é aquele celular? – questionei confusa

— Meu, emprestei para ela jogar algum jogo bobo e se distrair

— Obrigada, mais uma vez

— Você tem que parar de agradecer tanto – disse rindo de leve e me dando um beijo na bochecha me deixando vermelha

— Lu? Vamos querida, mamãe irá passar a noite aqui, mas nós vamos para casa

— Bells, eu não quero ir para casa sem a mamãe – ela disse abaixando a cabeça e eu me ajoelhei na sua frente segurando suas mãos pequenas e gordinhas entre as minhas

— Ela irá em breve ok?

— Você promete?

— Sim – _eu queria pelo menos,_ completei a frase mentalmente e a peguei no colo, ela já não era tão leve quanto antes, mas eu precisava dela agora nos meus braços, desde sempre Lu era meu raio de sol, ela iluminava o meu mundo quando tudo era substituído pela escuridão, exatamente como esse momento.

No caminho para casa foi um silencio que chegava a ser doloroso, o som tocava uma musica clássica em um volume mais baixo e as ruas vazias facilitaram o caminho para a casa, assim que chegamos pedi para Edward esperar na sala e levei Lu para seu quarto, a esperei tomar banho e se trocar antes de me deitar com ela na cama e afaguei seus cabelos há deixando um pouco mais relaxada.

— Obrigada Bells, por cuidar tão bem de mim e da mamãe, você é a melhor irmã do mundo – ela disse sonolenta dando um sorriso antes de virar para o outro lado e alguns minutos depois cair na inconsciência, beijei sua cabeça de leve e sai do quarto fechando a porta calmamente e indo para a sala, me sentei no sofá ao lado de Edward que me olhava preocupado e eu me perguntei se meu rosto demostrava o quão acabada emocionalmente eu estava, ele pegou minhas mãos e a levou para perto de seus lábios dando um suave beijo no dorso delas e eu fechei meus olhos antes de começar a contar o que havia acontecido:

— O medico pediu para falar comigo e disse que era necessário que ela comece o tratamento o mais rápido possível, pois o câncer esta começando a se espalhar.

— O problema é o tratamento?

— O problema é o preço dele – falei tirando minhas mãos da sua e me levantando do sofá – O tratamento custa 600 dólares a sessão e ela precisa fazer no mínimo dez, eu junto minhas economias há algum tempo, mas eu não tenho todo o valor da quimio, eu estou falhando Edward, era para eu estar ajudando a família a se reerguer, mas eu estou falhando – falei triste deixando algumas lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto

— Bella você não está falhando...

— Eu nunca irei conseguir o dinheiro trabalhando nisso, eu preciso arrumar outro emprego que seja a parte da tarde e da noite, eu preciso arrumar esse dinheiro Edward

— Ei para, olha para mim – ele disse se levantando e vindo para perto de mim, mas eu me encolhi – Bella me deixa te ajudar

— Me ajude olhando a Lu agora, eu vou sair e procurar um emprego – eu disse andando pela sala procurando meu casaco e as chaves

— Isabella são onze horas da noite, você está louca? – falou vindo até mim e me puxando pelo braço

— EU NÃO ESTOU LOUCA EU SÓ PRECISO AJUDAR A MINHA MÃE, ELA TEM QUE SE CURAR, ELA TEM QUE VOLTAR PARA CASA – eu gritei chorando

— EU VOU TE AJUDAR, QUE PORRA ISABELLA OLHA PARA MIM – ele gritou também e eu me assustei, eu nunca tinha ouvido Edward gritar, ainda mais gritar um palavrão – Eu vou pagar o restante do tratamento

— Eu não posso pegar seu dinheiro Edward.

— Você não está "pegando", eu estou te dando o dinheiro, você ainda não percebeu que eu te amo, que eu faria qualquer coisa por você? Eu não vou te deixar na mão agora

— Desde quando eu te conheci eu só trouxe problemas para a sua vida Edward

— Está enganada, desde o dia em que eu te conheci eu não durmo uma única noite sem um sorriso no rosto por saber que você está do meu lado, você não é um problema da minha vida, você é a solução de todos eles, você é a mulher mais importante na minha vida depois da minha mãe – falou me fazendo rir no meio das lágrimas – Você me mostrou um novo mundo Isabella e eu não quero sair dele agora, você é meu mundo

— Para de dizer essas coisas bonitas, eu nunca mais conseguirei te deixar partir

— Então eu irei me declarar para você todos os dias – falou sorrindo para mim vindo para perto e me abraçando – Quanto você tem guardado? Eu queria pagar tudo, mas tenho certeza que você irá se opor a isso então, vamos juntar nosso dinheiro e ajudar sua mãe ok?

Eu fiquei parada olhando para ele seriamente, seria mesmo certo eu usar o nosso "relacionamento" para isso?

— Por favor Bella, não seja tão cabeça dura, eu estou aqui, eu irei te ajudar

— Tudo bem, mas você apenas me emprestará o dinheiro e irá a aceitar toda a quantia quando eu puder te devolver.

— Tudo certo por mim

— Você promete? Promete de mindinho? – falei mostrando meu mindinho para ele como uma criança de 5 anos faria

— Eu prometo – falou envolvendo meu dedo com o seu

— Ótimo, então vamos as contas

— Agora? Não acha melhor esperar até amanhã? Já está tarde, talvez você devesse descansar

— Não estou cansada, eu juro, eu quero pagar a primeira quimio para amanhã já, não posso esperar o câncer de mamãe se espalhar, quero resolver tudo hoje

— Tudo bem então, pegue suas economias e vamos as contas.

Ficamos por quase duas horas contando todo o dinheiro que eu havia guardado para esse momento, todas as minhas economias que ao final deu o valor de dois mil e quinhentos reais, ainda faltavam três mil e quinhentos dólares que o Edward me afirmou que sacaria no banco no dia seguinte e já levaria para o hospital para deixar todas as sessões, quando acabou já passava da uma da manhã e eu estava preocupada com ele indo embora aquela hora sozinho

— Bella, eu estarei dentro do carro, não há perigo – falou tentando me tranquilizar, mas não estava dando certo.

— Fique aqui essa noite, por favor, você vai me deixar preocupada e eu não conseguirei dormir sem saber se está bem

— Eu te ligo quando chegar em casa

— Não estou nem ai Edward, você vai dormir aqui hoje, durma no meu quarto que eu durmo no da minha mãe

— Você não irá sossegar enquanto eu não aceitar não é?

— Não

— Ótimo, eu fico aqui, mas amanhã cedo você vai comigo ao meu apartamento para eu me trocar combinado?

— Combinado, vem – puxei ele pela mão e entrei no meu quarto – Não liga para bagunça ok?

— Nem está bagunçado Bella, deixa disso – falou me abraçando e me dando um selinho – Obrigada pela preocupação comigo

— Você não tem que me agradecer, eu que deveria estar fazendo isso, mas, você quer que eu comece minha lista de agradecimentos agora? Acho que se eu começar não iremos dormir, pois passarei a noite toda falando

— Já disse, sem mais "obrigadas" vindo da senhorita, eu me contento com a sua felicidade – disse me puxando para mais perto dele e eu segurei seu rosto com as minhas mãos e fechei meus olhos respirando fundo

— Eu acho que te amo – falei bem baixinho perto do seu rosto

— Eu tenho certeza que eu te amo e estarei aqui quando você tiver essa certeza também – falou e eu o puxei para mais perto de mim, se é que era possível, colando sua boca na minha, foi um beijo doce, calmo como deveria ser, como o momento pedia, perfeito.

Sentando na cama para conversar mais um pouco antes de irmos dormir, mas acabamos pegando no sono e dormimos abraçados, e mesmo sendo uma cama de solteiro, não foi nem um pouco desconfortável. Acordamos no dia seguinte com uma batida na porta e a voz de Lu dentro do quarto:

— Bells? Está na hora de acordar...Ah, Oi Edward, o que faz aqui? – perguntou confusa vendo nós dois abraçados na minha cama

 _Gostaram? vou tentar acabar o capítulo ainda hoje e postar, caso não de hoje até segunda esta no ar!_

 _beijoss_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

\- Umm...Bom dia baixinha – Ele falou levantando um pouco e dando um sorriso com a cara amassada – Sua irmã não quis me deixar ir embora ontem pois disse que estava muito tarde

\- Ah sim, ela estava certa é perigoso, mas o que você faz na cama da Bella? Porque dormiu abraçado com ela? – perguntou confuso

\- Sentamos para conversar ontem a noite e acabamos pegando no sono, você se importa que eu durma abraçado com ela? – perguntou e bateu na cama no nosso meio e ela veio rapidamente e se sentou ali

\- Não, nem um pouquinho – falou rindo e se jogou em cima de mim me abraçando – Bom dia

\- Bom dia meu amorzinho, dormiu bem?

\- Mais ou menos, eu estava preocupada com a mamãe, você acha que ela está bem? – questionou levantando o rosto do meu peito para me olhar nos olhos

\- Sim, ela é uma guerreira, é muito forte – falei beijando sua testa

\- Vou fazer café da manhã para nós ok? Deixar vocês sozinhas para conversarem mais a vontade – Edward falou se levantando e deu um beijo na minha testa e um na de Lu

\- Ok, obrigada Edward – falei e ele apenas sorriu antes de sair do quarto

\- Ele gosta de você – ela disse dando um risinho

\- An?

\- O Edward, ele gosta de você e você também gosta dele – falou rindo e saiu do meu abraço se sentando na minha frente

\- quem te disse isso?

\- Sério Bella, você vai tentar esconder isso de mim? Eu sou criança mas não sou cega nem boba, da para ver o quanto vocês combinam

\- Desde quando você virou especialista em amor?

\- É um dom, nasci com ele – falou e eu ri, essa conversa tinha servido para aliviar o clima e eu queria que tudo ficasse assim, por pelo menos mais alguns minutos – Bella? Então, o que ta acontecendo entre você e o Edward?

\- Bom, estamos tentando para ver onde vai dar, você se importa com isso florzinha?

\- Claro que não, o Edward é um cara maravilhoso, se você não ficasse com ele eu ia pedir para ele me esperar crescer e casar comigo – falou e eu ri alto

\- Meninas, o café está pronto – Edward entrou sorrindo no quarto e Lu levantou num pulo

\- Ainda bem, to morrendo de fome – falou e saiu correndo do quarto

\- Acho que vou aceitar a proposta da sua irmã e me casar com ela num futuro se um dia você encontrar alguém melhor e me der um pé na bunda

\- Escutando conversa atrás da porta Cullen? Que feio

\- Apenas uma parte meu amor – falou e eu ri – Como você está? – E tão rápido quanto o sorriso veio para o meu rosto ele se foi

\- Estou levando, estou preocupada com a mamãe

\- Vai ficar tudo bem Bella, tenha fé

\- Eu tenho, muita

\- Eu estou aqui ok? Sempre irei estar – falou e eu sorri para ele o abraçando

\- Obrigada

\- O que eu disse sobre agradecimentos? – ele disse sorrindo e eu apenas balancei a cabeça, me levantei e fui até o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal mais que atrasada antes de trocar de roupa e descer pro café

\- Cheguei – falei anunciando minha presença e dei um beijo na testa de Lu que comia calmamente já com o uniforme da escola e me sentei ao lado de Edward

Peguei um pão e um pouco de manteiga e comi conversando amenidades com os dois, assim que acabei fui para fora de casa pegar algumas rosas que eu tentaria vender antes de ir para o hospital a tarde e voltei para dentro com a cesta já pronta.

\- Você vai trabalhar hoje Bella? Mas e a mamãe? – Lu questionou confusa

\- Irei trabalhar só até o comecinho da tarde querida, depois irei para o hospital, não posso ficar sem trabalhar – falei sorrindo de leve

\- E depois da escola eu vou poder ir para o hospital também?

\- Provavelmente sim, irei te buscar na hora da saída ok?

\- Eu busco – Edward falou e nós duas viramos a atenção para ele – É caminho pro hospital Bella, você vai mais cedo e resolve o que tem que resolver no hospital e depois eu vou com a Lu

\- Não iria te incomodar? – perguntei preocupada

\- Não Bella, pode deixar que eu a busco, vou cuidar de vocês ok?

\- Obrigada Edward – falei de verdade e o abracei

\- Obrigada Edward – Lu falou também o abraçando pela cintura

\- Não é nada de mais minhas meninas, agora vamos que já estamos atrasados, ainda tenho que passar em casa

-Vamos – falei e Lu pegou a bolsa que estava jogada no chão e veio pro nosso lado

Levamos a Lu para a escola e seguimos para a casa de Edward, eu nunca tinha ido lá nesse tempo que estávamos juntos e não fazia a mínima ideia de como tudo era. Paramos em frente a um prédio alto e bonito, ele era de um cinza claro com amarelo escuro, sacadas grandes eram vista por toda a frente do prédio e eu abri a boca chocada com tamanha beleza, eu nunca sequer imaginava que ele morava em um prédio, quanto mais em um tão bonito.

\- Você mora aqui? – perguntei

\- Sim, gostou?

\- É maravilhoso, não sabia que tinha tanto dinheiro, vendo assim parece que eu estou com você só por causa disso

\- Eu não diria isso, se um dia alguém falasse isso eu quebraria a cara dessa pessoa, sei o quanto você é batalhadora e orgulhosa com o seu próprio dinheiro para ficar com alguém por números em uma conta bancária – falou e eu abaixei minha cabeça corando.

Ele estacionou o carro em uma vaga e desceu vindo abrir minha porta e me segurando pela mão, fomos até um elevador que ficava um pouco mais a frente do ponto onde estávamos e entramos, vi ele apertar o botão que indicava que estávamos indo para o 5° andar, ele me abraçou pela cintura e esperando em um silencio agradável o elevador parar, saímos e ele foi até uma das portas a abrindo e dando espaço para eu entrar

\- Seja bem-vinda a minha casa Isabella – falou sussurrando em meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei, olhei em volta do ambiente agradável e gostoso onde ele morava, tinha um sofá cinza no meio da sala e uma estante com uma televisão de plasma não muito grande sobre ela, tinha alguns quadros espalhados por toda a sala de forma aleatória e um balcão dividia a sala da cozinha

\- Sua casa é linda – falei sorrindo e ele sorriu também

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, vou me arrumar rapidinho e podemos ir, outro dia te trago para um tour

\- Ok – falei e me sentei no sofá para esperar, passou uns 10 minutos e ele voltou com os cabelos molhados e uma calça social preta, uma blusa branca e o blazer e a gravata em suas mãos

\- Pronto

\- Então vamos – falei me levantando e indo até a porta com ele atrás de mim.

Fomos até a praça conversando sobre nada especifico, apenas jogando papo fora, assim que ele estacionou eu tirei meu cinto e peguei a cesta no banco de trás do carro e a segurei no meu colo

\- Tenha um bom dia Edward – falei e me estiquei para lhe dar um selinho

\- Você também – falou sorrindo e acariciando meu rosto – Quando for para o hospital me ligue ok? Te encontro lá a tarde

\- Ok, tchau – falei e sai do carro indo até meu ponto de venda habitual.

Vendi bastante rosas na parte da manhã e o resto se foi na hora do almoço. Sorri feliz guardando bem o dinheiro e acenei para o senhor da pipoca que hoje estava mais próximo de mim, peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem ao Edward antes de seguir meu caminho em direção ao hospital que ficava a mais ou menos 10 quarteirões depois do parque, não era uma caminhada rápida, mas não iria gastar mais dinheiro para pegar um táxi.

Assim que cheguei no hospital fui primeiramente até o bebedouro e tomei dois copos de água gelada antes de me encaminhar ao balcão e perguntar se eu poderia falar com o médico responsável pela causa da minha mãe:

\- Boa tarde Doutor, alguma novidade no caso da minha mãe? – questionei me levantando assim que ele chegou na sala de espera

\- Não, ainda continua da mesma forma de ontem

\- Oh, tudo bem – falei abaixando a cabeça – Quanto ao pagamento eu arrumei uma forma de pagar, quando podemos começar?

\- Se tudo der certo hoje a noite fazemos a primeira sessão, mas para isso precisamos que alguém passe a noite com ela.

\- Eu posso ficar – falei mas parei para pensar em Lu – Não espere, eu tenho uma irmã mais nova que fica na minha custodia, podemos traze-la também ou...?

\- Me desculpe Senhorita Swan, mas apenas crianças acima de 15 anos podem passar a noite aqui como acompanhante, é o caso da sua irmã?

\- Não, mas eu irei dar um jeito – falei – Posso vê-la agora?

\- Claro, me acompanhe – falou e eu o segui pelo corredor de quartos enquanto pensava em uma forma de pedir mais um favor a Edward, cuidar de Lu por toda a noite.


	15. Capítulo 15

O quarto de minha mãe estava era um dos últimos do corredor, assim que eu entrei a encontrei meio sentada na cama com os olhos vidrados em uma pequena televisão que estava presa a parede por um suporte, sem que eu percebesse lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto e eu sem me segurar corri até ela, que assim que ouviu meus passos desviou o olhar para mim e me presenteou com um sorriso, um sorriso fraco, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

\- Oh querida, não chore, eu estou bem – ela disse fazendo um carinho no meu rosto

\- Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você mamãe – eu falei segurando seu rosto – Mas vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar, vamos pagar seu tratamento e você ficará boa logo, eu prometo.

\- Eu acredito em você querida, como está Lu?

\- Ela ficou preocupada com a senhora, mas eu convenci-a que você ficaria bem e ela ficou mais calma.

\- Obrigada Bella, não quero que ela fique tão preocupada comigo, ela é tão nova ainda, odeio faze-la passar por tudo isso, não só ela como você também – falou com uma lágrima escorrendo pelos seus olhos

\- Mamãe, não diga isso, vamos passar por isso juntas ok? Nós três.

\- Obrigada querida, tendo vocês ao meu lado eu sinto que posso conquistar o mundo.

\- E você pode, só precisa tirar essa pequena pedra do caminho

Ela sorriu para mim e antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa escutamos uma batida na porta e o médico entrou com um sorriso como se pedisse desculpas:

\- Oi, desculpa interrompe-las eu só preciso confirmar a primeira quimio, ficamos marcados para hoje na parte da noite correto?

\- Hoje? – minha mãe questionou confusa e virou para mim com o cenho franzido

\- Só se tiver tudo bem para a Senhora mamãe, mas precisa começar o tratamento logo

\- mas o tratamento é caro meu amor, como conseguiu o dinheiro?

\- Edward vai nos ajudar e depois eu vou pagando para ele

\- Então tudo bem, pode marcar a quimio para hoje, e Bella?

\- Sim?

\- Traga Edward hoje aqui, eu preciso agradecer de alguma forma

\- Pode deixar mamãe – falei dando um beijo na testa de minha mãe e indo atrás do médico que me chamou para resolver o resto das papeladas, assim que estava tudo resolvido, voltei para o quarto de minha mãe e antes que eu entrasse escutei um grito com o meu nome no final do corredor e me virei encontrando minha irmã correndo e me abraçou pelas pernas

\- Como ela está?

\- Está bem querida, você quer ve-lá?

\- Sim, por favor Bella – falou animada e eu sorri abrindo a porta e ela sorriu olhando minha mãe deitada e saiu correndo se jogando em seus braços e eu sorri fechando a porta para deixa-las curtirem o reencontro em paz, me virei dando de cara com o Edward parado no outro lado do corredor encostado na parede e com seus braços cruzados, fui andando até ele e parei na sua frente:

\- Eu sei que já excedi meu limite de pedidos a você, mas eu queria pedir para um, acho que esse será o último – Falei torcendo minhas mãos

\- Ei, você não tem um limite de pedir nada para mim, eu disse que iria te ajudar e é isso que eu vou fazer – Ele falou e eu sorri de leve – O que precisa?

\- Hoje a noite minha mãe fará a primeira sessão da quimio e alguém precisa ficar com ela aqui e eu disse que ficaria, porém a Lu não pode ficar aqui conosco, ela é mais nova que a idade permitida e eu gostaria de saber se você pode ficar com ela hoje? Pode ficar em casa se você quiser, eu só preciso que você olhe ela

\- Será um prazer cuidar dela hoje Bella, a levo para minha casa e ficamos lá hoje a noite, eu prometo cuidar bem dela – falou pegando meu rosto e beijando minha testa e eu me joguei em seus braços lhe abraçando o mais apertado que eu conseguia

\- Obrigada, mil vezes obrigada, por tudo, Obrigada por ser meu anjo da guarda – falei em seu ouvido e ele passou seus braços sobre a minha cintura me apertando de leve sobre seu peito

\- Você está errada, você é meu anjo da guarda – falou e nos separou um pouco me dando um leve beijo.

\- Vem, minha mãe quer te ver – falei depois de um tempo em que ficamos em silencio apenas nos olhando. Segurei sua mão e o puxei até a porta de minha mãe batendo de leve antes de entrar com Edward atrás de mim:

\- Mãe, trouxe o Edward – falei e minha mãe sorriu para nós enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça de minha irmã que tinha seus olhos molhados de lágrimas, mas um lindo sorriso brilhava em seus lábios

\- Olá Senhora Swan, como está?

\- Bem querido, gostaria de te agradecer, por tudo que está fazendo por mim e pelas minhas meninas, eu nunca esperei que alguém com um coração tão bom quanto o seu aparecesse na nossa vida, você veio como um anjo da guarda e eu espero que tudo que está fazendo por nós hoje seja recompensado em dobro na sua vida

\- Não precisa agradecer Renné, eu faço isso pois sua família me recebeu de braços abertos e porque o que eu mais quero é que a senhora melhore logo. – disse indo até minha mãe e pegando sua mão deixando um delicado beijo sobre ela e eu me segurei para não chorar com o gesto, ele virou para mim sorrindo e logo voltou a conversar com a minha mãe

\- Lu, venha aqui querida – Chamei e abaixei quando ela chegou na minha frente

\- Você pode fazer uma coisa muito importante para mim hoje?

\- O que?

\- Você passar a noite na casa de Edward hoje?

\- Por que?

\- Porque hoje a mamãe começa o tratamento e eu preciso ficar com ela – expliquei e ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto

\- E eu não posso ficar também? Eu quero estar com a mamãe Bells – Ela disse baixinho e eu me segurei para não chorar ainda mais, isso era tão difícil para ela

\- Não minha linda, você ainda não tem idade para isso e será melhor para você ficar com o Edward, ele aceitou cuidar de você hoje e amanhã bem cedinho eu deixo você vim para cá, eu deixo você faltar na escola e eu te busco lá na casa dele ok? – falei passando as mãos sobre as suas madeixas

\- Você promete de mindinho? – ela estendeu seu mindinho e eu enrosquei com o meu no seu dando um beijo sobre nosso dedos unidos, ela fungou e se jogou nos meus braços e eu a apertei bem forte – Cuide dela hoje por mim ok?

\- Com a minha vida – eu prometi e ela me soltou voltando para perto de minha mãe e eu fui para perto de Edward

\- Eu vou para casa organizar as coisas da Lu e pegar umas coisas para mim e logo volto, você prefere ficar aqui ou já ir para sua casa e eu levo as coisas lá?

\- Você vai sozinha? – questionou confuso

\- Sim, minha casa é perto Edward – falei sorrindo de leve

\- Nada disso, vamos juntos, eu levo você lá e você pega o que precisa, depois eu te deixo aqui e vou para casa com a Lu

\- Será totalmente contramão para você Edward

\- Sem discutir comigo Bella, vamos fazer isso – falou beijando minha bochecha e se virou se despedindo de minha mãe – Vou deixar vocês sozinhas para se despedirem – disse e saiu, não sem antes me dar um beijo na testa de leve.

Lu abraçou minha mãe e beijou sua bochecha várias vezes sussurrando de vez ou outra eu te amo e dizendo que voltaria logo antes de descer da cama e vim pro meu lado.

\- Volto logo mamãe – falei beijando sua testa e sai com Lu do quarto indo para a saída do hospital procurando Edward que nos esperava encostado em seu carro.

Fomos em silencio, apenas com uma música calma tocando na rádio até chegarmos em casa, pedi para Lu subir arrumar sua bolsa com coisas que ela pudesse precisar para passar a noite com Edward e fui até meu quarto pegando uma troca de roupa e alguns objetos de higiene pessoal guardando tudo na bolsa de lado que eu carregava para todos os lugares.

\- Ei – Edward falou da porta quando eu guardei tudo e já me preparava para descer – Como você está?

\- Bem e confiante – falei sorrindo de leve – E você?

\- Bem e feliz, por poder ajudar vocês, me sinto bem fazendo isso – disse vindo para perto de mim e me beijou de leve, passei meus braços sobre seu pescoço e o puxei um pouco mais para perto de mim, era tão estranho eu me sentir tão bem ali, em seus braços, era como se aquele sempre fosse o meu lugar e só faltasse eu encontrar.

\- Bells, to pronta – Lu gritou de seu quarto e eu sorri antes de me separar de Edward, dei mais um selinho nele e o puxei para fora do quarto.

Eles me deixaram no hospital e eu dei um beijo em Lu e um selinho em Edward antes de sair do carro em direção ao hospital.

Pov Edward

Esperei Bella passar pelas portas elétricas do hospital antes de acelerar em direção a minha casa

\- E então Lu, o que gostaria de fazer hoje a noite?

\- Não sei – ela colocou a mão sobre o queixo pensando – Você gosta de filmes?

\- Amo, tenho vários deles, gostaria de assistir um comigo hoje?

\- Sim, por favor – ela disse animada e eu sorri apertando a buzina para que o porteiro abrisse o portão

\- Seu prédio é lindo – ela disse olhando pela janela com um brilho no olhar, algumas vezes ela parecia tão adulta mas era em momentos como esse que ela mostrava sua idade real que ficava escondida embaixo de sua postura em assuntos sérios, em um momento ela era uma adulta de 20 anos e em outros apenas uma criança com os seus 11 anos.

\- Obrigada Lu, espero que goste de ficar essa noite aqui comigo, quem sabe você não venha ficar outras vezes?

\- Sério? – ela falou animada

\- Claro, eu adoro sua companhia baixinha

\- Eu também gosto da sua Edward, obrigada

\- Parece que você e sua irmã tem o mesmo problema – falei estralando a língua de brincadeira e vi pelo espelho ela arregalar os olhos

\- Qual?

\- Agradecer muito – falei e ela riu

Parei meu carro na minha vaga e sai abrindo a porta para Lu descer, ela segurou na minha mão e fomos até o elevador subindo para o meu andar, abri a porta e deixei que ela entrasse na frente

\- Fique a vontade Lu, vou guardar sua bolsa no quarto – disse e ela assentiu, fui até o quarto de hospedes do lado do meu e coloquei sua bolsa sobre o criado mudo e troquei o lençol da cama deixando a janela aberta para entrar um pouco de ar no quarto, fui até a sala e vi Lu olhando algumas fotos que eu tinha pela sala – Esta com fome baixinha?

\- Um pouco – falou meio envergonhada

\- Não fique envergonhada, venha, vamos procurar algo para comer – falei indo para cozinha e ela me seguiu, abri a geladeira e vi alguns hambúrgueres e frios – Gosta de hambúrguer Lu?

\- Sim! – ela disse animada e eu sorri pegando todos os ingredientes para fazer alguns lanches com batatas fritas, coloquei o óleo para esquentar em duas panelas e me virei para ela

\- Quer me ajudar a montar?

\- Claro - Ela disse vindo e parou do meu lado – O que eu preciso fazer?

\- Só passar a maionese nos paes, eles já são cortados o que fica mais fácil e passe com a colher para não se machucar com a faca – falei lhe entregando o pote de maionese e uma colher

\- Ok – disse e começou a passar a maionese sobre os pães enquanto eu colocava os hambúrgueres e as batatas para fritar, senti meu celular vibrar no bolso e pedi licença para a Lu para atender

\- Olá?

\- Edward? – escutei a doce voz de Bella do outro lado da linha e sorri involuntariamente

\- Hey Bella, como estão as coisas ai?

\- Estão bem, minha mãe acabou de entrar ir fazer a quimio e eu estou esperando aqui no quarto

\- Ei, fique calma ok? Vai dar tudo certo

\- Eu estou, mas obrigada mesmo assim, como estão as coisas ai? Lu está se comportando?

\- Sim, estamos fazendo o jantar, falando nisso você comeu?

\- Sim, passei na lanchonete do hospital e comi um salgado.

\- Não fique sem comer ok, querida? Não quero você fraca

\- Tudo bem Edward, não ficarei, prometo.

\- EDWARD – Ouvi Lu gritar e sai correndo voltando para cozinha e ela se mantinha longe da panela que espirrava oleo para todos os lados e uma fumaça preta começava a subir

\- AI MEU DEUS – Gritei correndo para desligar a panela e abri a janela para a fumaça sair

\- Edward? Alo? Está tudo bem? – Escutei Bella no telefone

\- Sim, sim, está tudo bem – Me virei para Lu que ria da minha cara de desespero – Você está bem?

\- Estou, fique calmo, acho que você deixou o fogo muito alto e queimou – Lu disse apontando para os hambúrgueres agora tostados e as batatas, que algumas já se encontravam pretas de queimado.

\- É, fale aqui com Bella que eu vou limpar essa bagunça – Disse para Lu olhando toda a bagunça que eu tinha feito – Bella, queimei nosso jantar, fale com a Lu enquanto eu limpo isso ok? – falei com uma voz desanimada por acabar com o jantar

\- Ok querido – Respondeu e senti que ela queria rir também, entreguei o telefone para Lu que começou a falar com a irmã enquanto eu– tentava–limpar a bagunça. Assim que ela desligou o telefone eu me virei para ela tentando sorrir:

\- Pizza?

\- Pizza – Falou rindo e eu peguei o telefone para ligar para a pizzaria.


	16. Capítulo 16

Eu podia dizer que minha mãe estava reagindo bem ao tratamento, até porque ela estava, mas não podia dizer que ela estava bem. Eu ficava ao lado dela a todo fim de quimioterapia e cada vez os sintomas vinham mais fortes, quando dizem que quimio acaba com a pessoa, eles não estão brincando.

\- Ei, como você está? – Edward entrou no corredor do hospital e veio até mim – Lu já está na escola, acabei de deixa-la lá – disse chegando mais perto e me dando um leve selinho nos lábios.

Edward estava sendo mais que um anjo na minha vida, ele havia pegado suas férias atrasadas apenas para ficar cuidando de nós, ele ficava com a minha irmã nos dias em que eu precisava ficar com a minha mãe no hospital.

\- Estou bem, estou esperando como sempre – Falei suspirando.

\- Ela já foi para a quimio – Questionou apontando para o quarto de minha mãe no hospital com a cabeça.

\- Sim, há uns 15 minutos – Falei e bati no banco ao meu lado indicando a ele para se sentar – Eu não sei se estou pronta para ver os sintomas novamente – Falei e senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, eu odiava parecer fraca mas eu precisava desabafar, tudo isso estava sendo pesado demais para mim.

\- Eu sei que você vai você é a segunda pessoa mais forte que eu conheci em toda a minha vida e eu tenho orgulho de dizer isso, que te conheço e tenho o prazer de ter sua companhia comigo todos os dias – Falou e eu sorri em meio às lágrimas e o beijei de leve.

\- Quem é a primeira? – Perguntei sorrindo de leve.

\- Hum?

\- A primeira pessoa, você disse que eu era a segunda.

\- Sua mãe, sua mãe é a pessoa mais forte que eu já cheguei a conhecer em toda a minha vida.

\- Eu concordo com você, ela é como minha super-heroína, acho que nunca chegarei a conhecer alguém mais forte que ela.

\- Mudando totalmente de assunto, você comeu hoje?

\- É... – Tentei enrolar.

\- Meu amor, você não pode ficar sem comer, você ficará fraca assim – Ele disse bravo e já levantando – Vou comprar algo para você comer – Abaixou me dando um beijo e saiu andando em direção a cantina do hospital.

Fiquei esperando sentada e olhando toda a hora para o fim do corredor com uma expectativa que minha mãe voltaria em breve, mesmo não estando preparada para vê-la pós-quimioterapia novamente era um alivio no meu peito, com a de hoje sete sessões das dez tinham sido feitas e o médico sempre me animava dizendo que ela estava indo muito bem e isso me dava uma esperança a mais.

\- Voltei coma tudo, por favor – Ele me entregou um salgado enorme e um saquinho com ketchup e maionese, sem mostarda já que ele sabia que eu odiava.

\- Obrigada – falei e comi rapidamente, não havia percebido o quanto estava com fome até aquele momento.

\- Minha família quer te conhecer – Ele disse olhando para mim, fiquei tão nervosa que engasguei com um pedaço de massa que descia pela minha garganta e comecei a tossir e ele ficou nervoso batendo de leve nas minhas costas.

\- O QUE? – Exclamei quase gritando

\- Eu falo de você para eles desde o começo e eles pediram para te conhecer, eles preferiram esperar um pouco para você não ficar tão assustada por já estar conhecer minha família tão de cara, mas agora já se passaram meses e minha mãe quando me liga nem me pergunta mais se eu estou bem, só me pergunta quando irão te conhecer.

\- Eu não sei se estou pronta para isso – Falei nervosamente

\- Por que não?

\- Edward, conhecer a família é uma coisa muito séria e eu nunca passei por isso.

\- Eu conheço sua família – Ele pontuou.

\- Mas você conheceu as meninas numa situação diferente do que estamos agora, quando você conheceu minha família nós ainda não tínhamos um relacionamento.

\- Isso não muda nada querida, mesmo que não tivéssemos um relacionamento eu queria que você conhecesse minha família.

\- Mas...e se eles não gostarem de mim?

\- E tem como alguém não gostar de você? – Jogou uma pergunta invés de responder.

\- Para falar a verdade tem, tinha um grupo de meninas que me odiavam na escola.

\- Bom, elas eram umas idiotas então, porque eu não consigo imaginar alguém te odiando.

\- Você fala isso porque é meu namorado, senão você não falaria – Falei rindo e ele sorriu

\- Mesmo que não fosse eu falaria isso todos os dias – disse eu bati no seu ombro de leve voltando para o meu salgado – Mas então, você irá? Digo, você irá comigo conhecer meus pais?

\- Quando?

\- Final de semana? Sua mãe não terá quimio e a Lu pode ir conosco, você não precisará ficar tanto tempo longe de sua mãe porque eu entendo que o maior tempo que a Lu tem com ela é nos fins de semana, então podíamos ir para um almoço e voltamos para cá a tarde

\- Você não precisa voltar caso não queira querido, você tem que passar um tempo com a sua família, em todos esses meses que ficamos juntos foram poucas as vezes em que você foi para lá.

\- Meus pais são muito ocupados, eu já via eles com pouca frequência antes de você aparecer, não se preocupe com isso tudo bem?

\- Mesmo assim, eu gostaria que você visitasse mais sua família, família é o fator mais importante da nossa vida, faça isso por mim ok?

\- Se é isso que quer eu aceito, eu deixo vocês aqui e fico mais um pouco com eles mas antes de ficar muito tarde eu volto e busco Lu para ficar em casa.

\- Ok – falei me levantando – Já acabei eu vou escovar os dentes ok? Volto logo.

Falei e entrei no quarto de minha mãe buscando minha pasta de dente e minha escova dentro da bolsa que eu estava trazendo com alguns objetos pessoais, fui para o banheiro e fiz minha higiene antes de voltar para perto de Edward, ele levantou e se sentou no chão na frente da porta de minha mãe e abriu os braços para mim que me aconcheguei no seu abraço e deixei minhas pernas sobre a sua, eram nesses momentos do meu dia, nesses simples gestos de carinho e afeto que eu percebia o quanto eu amava Edward Cullen e o quanto eu era amada por ele, eu ainda não havia dito isso para ele com todas as palavras mas eu iria, o mais breve possível.

 ** _VOLTEI!_**  
 ** _sumi novamente me desculpem por favor, mas é que eu fiz uma prova para um curso técnico e eu passei! então agora eu estou estudando em dois períodos e eu chego em casa exausta, eu já estou em aula desde o dia 18 por isso não tive como escrever muito para vocês e aos fim de semanas eu vou para casa da minha mãe que mora no interior então meu tempo está bem curto para fazer as coisas que eu gosto como escrever, espero que entendam. Pontos que vocês devem saber: a fic está entrando na sua reta final, em mais ou menos 5 capítulos estarei me despedindo de vocês e da Roses of Heart e por conta de todo esse tempo corrido eu postarei um pouco mas devagar mas POR FAVOR NÃO ME ABANDONEM E NEM A FIC!_**  
 ** _chega de falar então e vamos ao capitulo, espero que gostem hahah_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_OLHA QUEM VOLTOU!_**

 ** _eu sei que demorei para carambaaaa e peço mil desculpas, mas meu tempo ta realmente curto e eu estava totalmente sem ideias, mas espero que não tenham me abandonado hahahah vamos ao capítulo :*_**

Passava minhas mãos suadas de nervoso no meu jeans enquanto aguardava Edward chegar para nos buscar, o fim de semana veio voando e com ele a pressão de conhecer a família de Edward.

\- Bella, relaxa, não é o fim do mundo não – Lu falou do meu lado no sofá

\- Eu só estou nervosa, eu nunca tive que conhecer os pais de nenhum namorado meu.

\- Até porque você nunca teve outro namorado

\- Exatamente, por isso não sei como me comportar lá ou o que fazer – Falei e suspirei encostando minha cabeça no encosto do sofá

\- Calma Bella, eles vão te amar, é impossível não te amar, você é linda e a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida – falou me dando um sorriso encorajador e eu sorri a puxando para um abraço e dando um beijo na sua testa, eu não saberia viver sem essa garota.

A campainha tocou nos tirando daquele momento, levantei respirando fundo antes de me encaminhar até a porta a abrindo e encontrando o meu namorado me encarando com um sorriso enorme em seus lábios

\- Preparada para o encontro? – falou me puxando pela cintura e se abaixou me dando um selinho – Oi meu amor.

\- Na verdade eu estou suando por todos os lugares possíveis – falei e ele riu enquanto olhava para trás de mim com um sorriso – Oi Lu, como está?

\- Estou bem Ed, vamos?

\- Vamos – falou sorrindo e deu um passo para fora da casa e me esperou ao lado de minha irmã enquanto eu fechava a porta, respirei fundo e andamos até o carro. O caminho até a casa dos meus sogros foi calmo, Edward e Lu foram conversando sobre a vida escolar da minha irmãzinha enquanto eu apenas tentava acalmar minha respiração, eu nunca estive tão nervosa pra conhecer alguém, eu me vejo uma pessoa muito comunicativa por conta do meu trabalho eu nunca fui uma pessoa vergonhosa e nunca tive essa reação para conhecer ninguém, isso era totalmente inédito para mim mas isso era normal por conta da situação certo? Eu espero realmente que sim.

\- Bella? Chegamos – Edward falou chamando minha atenção para ele e logo em seguida para a casa grande onde estávamos estacionados. Eu assenti não confiando muito em minha voz para falar, descemos e eu peguei a mão de minha irmã que sorria olhando tudo em volta e isso me acalmou, ter ela do meu lado nesse momento.

Andamos até a porta e antes que alguém batesse foi aberta e uma mulher apareceu com um sorriso enorme no rosto, um avental cobria seu vestido da cintura até um pouco acima dos joelhos e seus cabelos no mesmo tom de Edward estava preso em um coque meio bagunçado com palitos, ela era linda e seu sorriso, me dava um calma quase como o sorriso de minha mãe.

\- Querido! Estava morrendo de saudades – ela puxou Edward para um abraço e abaixou seu rosto para beijar sua bochecha – E você deve ser Isabella, certo? Você é bem mais bonita que Edward nos contou – Ela olhou para mim sorrindo e me puxou para um abraço também, fiquei um pouco envergonhada, mas não pude não retribuir aquele abraço tão gostoso e maternal.

\- É um prazer conhece-la, Senhora Cullen. E pode me chamar de Bella.

\- Não precisa de tudo isso minha querida, pode me chamar de Esme também – Sorriu e se virou para minha irmã, se abaixando na frente dela – Também ouvi muito sobre você, a pequena Lu, estou certa?

\- Sim, é um prazer – minha irmã falou envergonhada e Esme também a abraçou.

\- Venham, vamos entrar e conhecer o meu marido, o almoço está quase pronto – ela se levantou e foi entrando na casa com nós três a seguindo.

\- Mais calma? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto andávamos e eu sorri para ele assentindo.

A sala era enorme e linda, totalmente decorada nas cores azul e branco, mas o que realmente me chamou atenção foram as lindas rosas azuis em cima da mesa de centro, eu nunca tinha visto rosas com essa tonalidade e não consegui desviar os olhares daquele detalhe e isso chamou atenção do meu namorado que seguiu meu olhar e sorriu ao perceber o que eu observava.

\- Gostou das rosas?

\- Elas são lindas, nunca havia visto rosas azuis, são de verdade?

\- Sim, são um pouco difíceis de achar, mas minha mãe é apaixonada por elas, sempre que encontra ela precisa comprar nem que seja uma.

\- Uau, eu estou encantada com a beleza delas.

\- Bella, podíamos plantar algumas assim no nosso quintal, elas são lindas demais – Lu falou chegando perto do vaso e a olhando da mesma forma.

\- Não acho que venda sementes dessa aqui minha querida, são flores difíceis de achar – falei e ela assentiu ainda observando.

\- Encontrei mais duas mulheres apaixonadas por rosas azuis? – Falou uma voz divertida atrás de mim e me virei dando de cara com um homem muito alto e loiro, com um sorriso torto igual ao de Edward – Olá, sou Carlisle Cullen – Ele disse estendendo a mão para mim e eu a apertei delicadamente.

\- É um prazer, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella – virei e chamei Lu com a mão e ela veio parando na minha frente e eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre seu ombro - Essa é minha irmã mais nova Lu.

\- É um prazer meninas, fiquem a vontade vou atrás da minha mulher – falou sorrindo e se virou indo para, o que eu acredito ser a cozinha nos deixando sozinhos.

\- Seus pais são adoráveis, amor – falei ido para perto dele que me abraçou enquanto a Lu andava pela sala olhando vários porta-retratos espalhados pelas paredes.

\- Seu medo já passou então?

\- Não era medo, era nervoso – falei sorrindo envergonhada e ele sorriu também me beijando apaixonadamente.

\- Own – Ouvimos e separamos nossas bocas olhando para a porta onde Carlisle e Esme nos encaravam com sorrisos enormes no rosto – Vocês são tão lindos juntos, eu estou tão feliz em ver meu filho feliz – Esme falou e veio para perto de nós abraçando os dois pelos ombros

\- Mãe, você está nos apertando – Edward falou sobre o cabelo da mãe

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem – falou nos soltando e sorriu – Vamos comer, todos para cozinha.

Me separei de Edward e virei para Lu sorrindo e segurei sua mão para irmos juntas, me sentei ao seu lado com Edward do outro e os meus sogros sentados na nossa frente. O almoço foi calmo e delicioso, Esme cozinhava muito bem e eu pude conhecer muito mais do Edward, principalmente de sua idade e pude conversar muito sobre rosas com Esme que assim como eu era completamente apaixonada por elas, de todos os seus tipos, cores e cheiros. Estava tudo em um clima maravilhoso, eu estava feliz e via pelo olhar de todos na mesa que eles compartilhavam desse sentimento, minha irmã adorou conversar com Carlisle sobre a escola e falava com orgulho sobre como me ajudava no meu trabalho.

\- Eu tentei ajudar uma vez e acabei com um curativo sobre meu dedo – Edward falou e todos rimos – Eu não sou bom com flores.

\- Eu já sabia disso meu amor – Esme falou – Lembra quantos jardins você já destruiu tentando me ajudar?

\- Não foram tantas vezes.

\- Foram 6 vezes Edward – Carlisle ajudou a esposa e eu me virei para Edward.

\- Nunca mais chegue perto das minhas rosas – falei tentando parecer brava e ele olhou para mim sorrindo e colocando as mãos para cima enquanto me dava um selinho.

Estava quase acabando a sobremesa quando senti meu celular vibrando no bolso dos meus jeans, pedi licença e me levantei da mesa indo para a sala e me assustando quando vi o número do hospital piscando na tela, o celular bambeou em minhas mãos antes que eu conseguisse atender e colocar no ouvido:

\- Alo?

\- Boa tarde, Isabella Swan?

\- É ela

\- Olá Isabella, liguei para avisar que sua mãe teve uma decaída nas últimas horas e se encontra na UTI no momento, o doutor pede sua presença no hospital assim que possível .

-Eu...eu estou indo – Eu falei desligando e senti minhas pernas bambearem e meus joelhos irem ao chão enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

\- Bella? Bella, o que aconteceu? – Edward se abaixou na minha frente desesperado e Lu veio atrás

\- Eu preciso ir ao hospital...agora!

 ** _O que acharam? comentemmmm_**  
 ** _sei que não ficou muito bom mas espero do fundo do meu coração que gostem._**  
 ** _até a proxima, beijossss :**_**


End file.
